Prisoners and Warriors
by BlooD MasCarA
Summary: What if one day everything changed? If every secret, every sin was revealed? Tala has escaped from Biovolt and has made contact with Kai. It's a race against good & evil. Tala found his parents, but is he walking into a trap?. Yaoi! R&R! KaiTal
1. Escape

Hey!

Note: to anyone that is reading my Epitome of Disaster story, their will be a slight delay on that one for sometime for reasons many that aren't exactly popping up in my head at this moment.

But i hope this one turns out well.

Disclaimer: do not own it. any unrecognizable characters are exclusively mine. No one elses...blah...blah...blah...

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Prisoners and worriors_**

**_

* * *

_**

The corridors of the wicked abbey in which the young Russian teen lived in were unusually still. It was unnerving, and sent a cold chill down his spine.He had no doubt that the maniac Boris was watching his every move at that exact moment as he made his way to his chamber. His chamber now seemed to be the only place in the abbey that the redhead felt safe, and could escape the torments of his miserable life.

His room was small, but it was much bigger than most of the rooms that belonged to the other students in the abbey. It was just enough to satisfy his needs and keep him occupied.

All it contained was a small bed and in the far wall and a small desk on the other far wall. A drawer beside the bed and an extremely small shelf that held only 5 books to keep him entertained. A small door beside his bed that led into his own very small bathroom that only contained a bathtub with a showerhead, cabinets, a sink, bench and a small fragile mirror; where the young Russian would stare into and pity the twisted, broken warrior in the reflection.

In fact, all his life he had lived in the despicable abbey, ever since he could remember. He was never allowed to leave unless he was assigned to, and he could never have fun, enjoy his teen years or even smile, especially around the director of the abbey, Boris.He was an evil man, he had no respect for others and he didn't care what evil and cruel tortures his students had as long as they new their place.

The young teen, Tala, pushed the strong wooden door forward a fraction, just enough for his slim figure to slip through. As he entered, the darkness overwhelmed him as his azure eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. He didn't want to turn on the lights; in fact he preferred the darkness itself to be more soothing and help his tired, warn out body to relax.

Above his small comfortable bed was a window drawing him into its illusions of the out side world. He had never been further than his birthplace of Moscow, Russia. He longed to leave its depressing epitome and explore the world. He longed for the company of his oldest and best friend, Kai. His fearless friend had been his only desire every morning to be with and to accompany.

But years ago his grandfather allowed him to leave the abbey and he left for Japan. Tala hadn't seen him since. He heard rumors from some of the students at the Bolvolt abbey that he was recently the world's best blader until he was defeated for the first time.

The fact that his best friend had been the best didn't surprise the redhead one bit; Kai was always strong and was always the best at the abbey.

Tala was growing weary, he hadn't had much sleep recently and his training earlier that day had been intense. Without a word he lay on his bed and gazed out of the fragile window. Above the sky hovered many clouds that would expel white soft snow during the night. It was a rare sight to see the sky so peaceful and silent.

A small white snowflake fell from the hovering clouds above bolvolt abbey and floated past Tala' window. Soon more of the stuff drifted down from the sky and onto the roof of the abbey. It was indeed an amazing and beautiful display. The soft white snow cascaded toward the ground, blowing in the cold Russia wind. It lured him into the illusion that everything was ok, that everything terrible in his life was all just a frightening nightmare and nothing more.

In the back of his head his mind was insisting on sleep, which to Tala was very inviting, but he hadn't exactly felt like sleeping.But reluctantly he closed his azure eyes and was slowly drifting asleep, past the borders of asleep and awake. His thoughts deepened and soon found himself in a deep slumber.

* * *

Reluctantly Tala' blue eyes fluttered open and lazily gazed up at the cold stone ceiling. Out his window he could make out a small beam of light from the sun.

_'The sun is out, how odd'_

He thought dragging his heavy body around to face the small digital clock by his bed

_'4.00am'_

_'Perfect'_

He didn't bother to move yet. He didn't need to report to Boris until 5, so he had some time to himself. Unwillingly he shifted back to facing the ceiling and then to gazing out his small window into the new miserable cold Russia morning. Even though the sun might have been out, he wasn't any happier, just relieved that he didn't have to spend another day out in the cold.

Despite his heavy body and unenthusiastic brain pounding at his head, he got up steadily. It was still silent; if anyone were up at this hour it would only be his teammates and Boris.

Stepping into the bathroom he glanced at his reflection. The motionless and meaningless life he had lived was yearning for freedom, he could see the desperation in his reflection, and it was obvious he longed for it for what seemed like a lifetime.

Tearing himself away, he stripped off his clothes and entered the warm, comforting shower that he felt he earned after yesterdays long training session.He allowed the hot water to spray on his face and burn his skin; it was what he needed to drag himself back to reality of his miserable life.

_'I've got to get away from here before I go insane'_

He thought to himself. It was very true. Slowly he new he would eventually go crazy living here and doing the exact same thing everyday.It sickened him knowing he felt jealous that his best friend was in Japan having the time of his life, and he was stuck in this murderess prison - or at least that's how he felt.

The corridors were always still in the morning, and it hadn't changed a bit. Cautiously he made his was to the kitchen where his teammates would all gather to eat. He was well aware of the cameras hiding in every corner of the abbey except for the chambers of the students. However he knew never to do anything he'd regret in front of one. He new Boris was always watching him, stalking him.

A cold chill lingered through his spine at the thought of Boris, how he hated the evil and despicable man. He feared Boris even, but never dared expose his fear to the man, nor would he dare to confront the man. No one did, and he couldn't blame them. Boris was an intimidating bastard and was always Tala' greatest enemy aside from Voltaire.

Quietly he slipped into the kitchen were he was greeted with familiar faces. His teammates. They all looked as exhausted as he was. They all were lazing about in the kitchen all staring at the platter of food for breakfast.He smirked as his sapphire eyes wandered and met with cold lavender ones that smirked in return. He didn't need his lavender haired teammate to tell him something was odd.

Casually he glimpsed the platter sitting on the kitchen table.

"Chocolate?" Tala said, obviously not amused. He got suspicious glances from the other bladders as he sat down beside Ian.  
"Not just chocolate, but milk chocolate," Ian grinned thankfully. "And it's Cadbury chocolate too" Spencer added, taking a big whiff of the chocolate scent and letting its soft smell soothe him.

"Is this a joke?" he questioned, returning the suspicious glances back to his teammates. "No Tala, this is what's for breakfast" Ian said.

Nothing like this ever happened, they never had a breakfast like this before. Everyday Boris would give them something horrible and unusual to eat. It was all part of their "special diets" that Boris had them all take, along with a whole lot of intense training and exercise. Mushrooms, tomatoes, onions, whatever, and either way they hated it and went starving all day because they refused to eat the disgusting vegetables. But chocolate, it never happened. Never.

Lazily fiddling with the chocolate that was given to him between his fingers, Tala watched his teammates carefully. Bryan, his lavender haired friend was giving him murderess glares for no apparent reason.

_'Why is he giving me death glares? What did I do?'_

"What's up Bryan?" Tala asked questioningly, not exactly sure what to expect.

_'Does he know?'_

Tala waited for a response and was soon becoming wrestles and unnerved when one never came.

"Bryan, your captain asked you a question," Ian growled sensing Tala' frustration. Bryan didn't seem to care and continued to glare at Tala, his lavender eyes fixed on Tala' azure orbs. "Bryan" Tala spat, now officially beginning to loose it.

No one ever dared looked at Tala that way. Boris had, and the memories of that stare coming from that despicable man was burning up inside the young Russian teen.

"Bryan" Tala began but was interrupted by the director of the abbey."Boris" Tala said, trying to hold back a small growl lodged in his throat begging to escape his lips.

"Tala, I have a new assignment for you today, one a little different that usual" Boris smirked, glaring down at the captain of the blitzkrieg boys. Boris was a big man, purple hair and the most repulsive old face you would ever see. Tala despised him greatly; he didn't dare stare directly into the dark gray eyes the director held.

The room went deathly silent for some time until Tala spoke first. "What is it?""I need you to go to Voltaire up at the far end of the abbey and get me a few little items I need." He snickered.Tala had no intensions on getting any supplies Boris need for his plans but couldn't resist leaving the epitome of Bryan' glares behind in the kitchen, something he needed to do."Fine Boris" Tala snapped coldly and left the room solemnly.

Wandering the corridors of the abbey he made his way slowly to his chamber.

How he loathed Voltaire, but not nearly as much as Boris. Voltaire may have been the owner of the abbey and too a despicable man, but he was Kai' grandfather and gave Tala some respect for his talents.The red haired Russian teen had much talent, more than his teammates and maybe even Kai, but he highly doubted that.

His room was still dark, like it always was. The light from the window wasn't enough to light up the small room, just enough for Tala to see the shadows of his belongings.A thought pounded in his mind.

_'Kai'_

He longed for his companions company more now, he needed to see his face again, talk to him. Kai was always on his mind, but the desire to see him was rapidly getting worse everyday. He craved Kai.

"Kai" he mumbled under his breath, feeling rather empty, hollow, pained.He had to escape; he had made up his mind. He had been pondering over how and when to do so for over 3 months now and he was getting wrestles.

Tala new how and where to make his getaway and now it was time to finally be free.

_'Its time…'_

_

* * *

_

kinda a pointless beginning but whatever...i liked it!

thankyou for reading the next chapter will be about soon. Promise!

Review!

Kai's Gurl signing out!


	2. Now or never

Chapter 2!

Yay...how pathetic...

Disclaimer: do not own. all unrecognizable characters are exclusively mine...blah...blah...blah...

anyways Enjoy!

* * *

_**Prisoners and Worriors...2**_

* * *

Not really caring about the consequences he could receive if he was caught, he slid on a long white jacket that he was sure would keep him warm and fingerless black gloves. 

He stepped out of the room slowly, trying to avoid the cameras outside of his room.The camera turned to its left and Tala took his opportunity. Slipping past the camera he moves steadily and emotionlessly, just how he was taught to as a child. A few cameras eye him as he made his escape. Luckily for him his escape route is at the same area where Voltaire is located. Which meant if Boris was watching he would only expect that he was going to Voltaire' office as he was ordered to. 

_It's now or never…and I choose now_

Still stalking downs the empty cold corridors of Bolvolt abbey and the center of his misery, he was blissfully unaware of a young Russian teen watching his every move.

"Pss, Tala" a voice whispered.

Tala frowned; someone new he was there, and he could only hope they suspected nothing.He turned on one foot to face the figure behind him. The figure obviously new his way around, he was avoiding the cameras that was studying Tala' every move. Slowly he moved into the shadows where the young Russian hid. The cameras could no longer see him and his young friend.

"Ian?" Tala whispered, still trying to make sense of his young teammate. Ian looked worried, he new something was up."What are you doing?" he asked in only a whisper.

"To Voltaire' office, like Boris said" Tala lied. No matter how good of friends they both were he couldn't let Ian get involved; it was much too dangerous."Please Tala, give me a little more credit" Ian said, not amused with Tala' games.

"What are you talking about Ian? I'm going to Voltaire' office like I said" Tala repeated, getting a little frustrated. He had to get going, he wouldn't have another chance. "Your planning to escape aren't you?" His words were so sudden that Tala was speechless. He almost found it disturbing and unnerving. Was he that obvious? Was it that noticeable that he was planning something?

_How did he know?_

Reluctantly Tala gave up, there was no point lying to him now, he already knew.He actually kind of felt guilty. He didn't know why. He didn't do anything wrong, so what made him feel guilty? "How did you know?" Tala questioned, he had to know whether he had looked suspicious earlier, if so did Boris suspect something. But maybe he merely just guessed. It was all Tala could hope for.

No response.

This pissed Tala off completely. Everyone was ignoring him today; everyone seemed to be in an awfully bad mood."Ian?" he mumbled, quickly loosing any self-control he had over himself. Ian just gave him and understanding nod and smiled a little.

"Tala, I'm escaping too"

"No Ian, you can't, Boris will definitely expect something"

"So what, I think he already suspects something" Ian exclaimed. As much as he hated to admit it, he new somehow that the young, long nosed Russian friend was right.

"Its too dangerous" Tala insisted but he still persisted on going.

"Tala, It would be too easy to find us if we all went together. Only once Boris is out searching for you will it be safe for us to flee" the words hit Tala very slowly and confusingly.Was he using Tala as their own distraction to getaway?

_That's different, that isn't like Ian_

Tala nodded in agreement. Although they seemed to be using him, he new they were right.Unwillingly he turned on his heel and continued on to his escape route, leaving Ian there to ponder.

* * *

There was a slight problem that the young Russian came to realize as he entered the room that would grant him his freedom.He hadn't noticed the fact that Voltaire' office was close by and threw his window he would probably see him try to escape.He could only pray that the old man wasn't gazing out the window at that very moment.

Tala marched forward silently, pacing himself, approaching the open window by the far wall.He could only hope for some sort of distraction to prevent being detected, but he could only go with what he has at the time.Abruptly he pushed the window open further than is currently was. His eyes wandered the surroundings and gazed at the open window from Voltaire' office.His precise and accurate vision sensed a figure from within the window.

"Voltaire" Tala growled.

What was he to do? Voltaire was inside his office waiting for him to come and receive those items for Boris. If he weren't to meet him Voltaire would get suspicious. Then he wouldn't be able to get very far away from the abbey without them searching for him.

"Its now or never" Tala whispered. He dangled his feet over the edge of the window and duck his head, just enough to slip under the window.

Finally out of the room his feet met with the thin branch of the Double Horse Chestnut Tree. The only tree in the entire abbey. Voltaire never liked this tree here, only because it blocked his view from his office window. He had ordered Boris to cut it down a while ago, although the old ugly Russian hadn't had much time to do so. But he new Boris would cut it down soon, so he had to escape now. It was now or never.

It was a large tree, almost 30m tall. Its branches sheltered over 15m wide and reached up to the top window Tala had just abandon.The tree branched hovered over the fence that was covered in barbwire, the only thing stopping them from escaping the jail.

"It's now or never."

It was rickety and a fragile stem, but it was the only one close enough for Tala to reach. He could only hope that it was stable and strong enough to contain his weight, at least till he jumped to a stronger branch.He hesitated putting his full weight on the insecure branch but had no choice but to proceed.He felt his hands leave the window and reach out in front of him to reach the steadier and stronger branch to support him.Tala' hand clasped the strong branch above him to stable his weight on the stem under his feet. The weak branch trembled slightly as he shuffled his feet along the branch onto the main log of the tree.Gradually he descended down the huge tree that was masked under a blanket of pure soft white snow from last night's blizzard.

"It's now or never…"

* * *

Voltaire paced around his desk growing impatient. He had been waiting for over 2 hours for the young red head to emerge from the empty corridors and appear before him.He was prepared to give him a hard beating for being this late. Boris had informed him that the young Russian had left immediately to retrieve the parcel Voltaire had prepared for him.

A small insignificant knock hollowed through the empty corridors and lingered in Voltaire' ears.

"You may enter"

The heavy wooden doors creaked open and a small figure entered the room.

"Ian? Why are you here? Where is Tala?" Voltaire' voice was harsh and demanding. Ian didn't respond but instead looked past Voltaire' figure and to the window.He could make out Tala' form climbing down the tree.All he had to do was distract Voltaire long enough for Tala to escape.

He had to make sure he delivered the parcel to Boris to give his young Russian friend more time to leave the dreadful place."I'm here to collect the parcel for Boris" Ian spoke up slightly. He feared Voltaire but maintained his posture and self-control.Voltaire gave him a repulsive glare but fiddled in his pocket for the item.

"And where is Tala?" He half asked.Ian hesitated to answer and had to think of something hastily. "He got in trouble with one of the guards" he paused to glance at Voltaire' reaction. Voltaire didn't seem amused but appeared to believe him."And …he was sent to his room…and I was told to come" Ian sighed.

Voltaire had believed him.

"Who sent you?" Voltaire looked interested in Ian' response. He new something was up."Um…" He was out of ideas.

"Well?"

"Um…Boris" Ian shut his mouth quickly. He shouldn't have said that. Voltaire would have called up Boris and asked just to make sure, he new it."Ok" he said and seizes a small little box in his hand that he retrieved from his pocket."Give this to Boris."

Ian nodded in surprise that Voltaire had trusted him and hadn't called Boris.As he left the room Voltaire' slick voice called him back."Oh, and Ian…tell Tala not to get into too much trouble with the guards next time" his voice was sinister and wicked.Ian shivered at the smirk he had just received from the Old Russian man and abruptly left the office without hesitation.

"Great" Ian mumbled, it wouldn't be long until Voltaire and Boris got together and found out.

'_Come on Tala, you can do it. Just escape and go as far away as possible from this place. Even if we can't, at least your life can recover.'_

He continued to move and avoid a few cameras but was caught and eyed by most of them. Where to next? He didn't know.The long nosed Russian paced himself and made his way towards Boris' office on the other end of the abbey.How would he explain himself to Boris if he delivered the parcel personally, he couldn't.

'_Crap'

* * *

_

The Russian teen neared the base of the tree but didn't continue to descend down the Double Horse Chestnut Tree. His vision wandered to the office window and widened in shock as they traced the line of the figure staring out the window at him.But it wasn't Voltaire, it was someone else.

"Ian" he mumbled in disbelief.

'_He's distracting Voltaire for me' _

Tala thought as a small grateful smile surfaced and crossed his lips. He was truly grateful for his young friends attempts to divert Voltaire' attention away from him.Tala' hand reached out and clutched a strong tree branch. He swung on the branch and clutched another branch with his free hand. Steadily he ascended the tree, ready to jump the hazardous barrier and finally be free.

He shuffled along the tree until he hovered directly over the fence, careful not to make any sudden movements or the branch would brake beneath him and he would never be free-or even live to see tomorrow.

"Now or never" he sighed. He felt like it was his new phrase for the day. He appeared to have said those few words many times earlier.In one swift move he leaped from the branch and soared through the air and above the barbwire fence. He settled cat-like on the soft white snow under is feet.

Unnervingly he turned around to gaze back at the ruthless abbey were he had once lived all his life, hoping never again to step foot on its sinister epitome again. It's cold, grey stone brought awareness and regret to Tala. What he had just done, will change his life forever...and it may not be for the better. Ian, Spencer and Bryan were still left their within the walls of the abbey and if things go wrong, he may never see them again.

Pushing the ugly thoughts out of his mind, he turned on one foot and faced the immense and vast mountain that was masked with the white pure substance of snow ahead of him. The mountains he would be forced to climb for days...but in the end, it would be worth the suffering and exhausion.

'_FREEDOM!'_

Tala ran. As far away as his feet could contain him. He didn't care where or how he planned to escape Russia, it didn't matter, he was free…

_I'm glad I chose now…_

_

* * *

Thanks...chapter 2 is done!_

_At least thats a start..._

_next chapter will be up soon. i promise!_

_Kai's Gurl... _


	3. Bitter Coldness

Hey people reading this story!

um...how ya been?

ANYWAYS i don't really care how you are so...

NUMBER 3!

Disclaimer: i don't own it...blah...blah...

* * *

_**Prisoners and Warriors...3**_

* * *

A bitter icy gust of snow swept passed the young Russian teen as he wearily staggered up the snowy passage. His throat was dry and sore; it hurt to talk.It had been five days since the young boy ate but it didn't worry him too much. He had spent over a week without food in the abbey before.

Boris thought it was amusing to watch his students beg for food, although Tala had never resorted to begging. He made a point to be strong, stronger that the others. He would never give in like they did; he refused to be that weak.His bones were beginning to surrender and he couldn't do anything about it.

He couldn't go to Moscow, that's were they would be searching for him. He was forced to wander the empty cold paths of Russia, a place were a huge blizzard could start at any moment without hesitation or a warning of its destruction approaching.

He wondered whether the director of the Bolvolt abbey had realized his absence. But he forced the thought to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about Voltaire, Boris or the abbey, he just wanted to find Kai and be free for the first time.

_That's what i deserve..._

He deserved to be treated with respect, he deserved not to be dragged into his trainers' bedroom and used as his sex toy, he deserved to see his long lost friend that he hadn't set eyes upon in almost 7 years and he deserved the right to make his own decisions and not be forced to train like a dog for a crazy man that wants to take over the world!

He sighed heavily, finally being able to relax a little, although the fact that the abbey would catch up with him sooner or later still pulsed furiously in the back of his head; giving him a splitting headache. Reluctantly he kept stalking the mountain pass, not willing to give up so easily. But something he couldn't identify alleged him that his week body would soon no longer be able to sustain its unsteady posture.

His feet gave way beneath him, his severely worn out body broke down and collapsed onto the bitter cold white snow, all the while he continued to pay no attention, he was too deep in thought.

'_Kai'_

His head ached for a split second as his awareness came back to focus. He hadn't even realized he had fallen to the still numb snow and was lying motionless.

His mind was still clouded.

'_Why have I become so weak? Why can't I stand up? Why can't I move? Why, why, why? I thought I was stronger than this.' _

The thoughts pounded in Tala' head. It scared him to see himself so weak._  
_

_'But apparently I'm not.' _

_'How could this be? I was taught to be strong, not to be weak. Taught to get up every time I fell. Taught never to give up. Then why can't I do it? WHY AM I SO WEAK?'_

His azure eyes gazed up to the gloomy gray clouds and widened as he horridly realized of the heavy gray clouds looming over him.

"A storm" he murmured.

Now he understood, he knew he needed to move or he would be baffled and trapped in a storm, a very devastating storm. But his body wouldn't budge, he was too weak, too exhausted from lack of food and rest.

His injuries and bruises hadn't fully recovered yet and stung when it made contact with the cold snow. He winced slightly from the stinging but used all his might to ignore it as his legs retorted from the numbness and instinctively brought life back to their lifeless drained condition.

With every ounce of strength he had left he picked himself up and staggered over towards a convenient little cottage not too far away from his tedious body-at least what he thought. His vision and mind were going hazy and out of control.

He may of learnt to go this long without food but never in the mountains, never without some small supply of water, and never wandering, using up all his strength. He didn't stop to rest for the night, so his body hadn't healed from the five-day hike.The cottage was a vast distance away from him but he didn't care, hopefully he'd just get there before the storm activated and commenced unleashing its fury.

He glanced back at the gloomy obscuring mist above his vulnerable body. The storm was coming quickly, he could tell. A small pure soft white snowflake floated down from the atmosphere and gracefully landed nearby his pathetic pale body.It hurt for him to quickly realize more of the white flakes descending towards his delicate self. The cold wind made fierce contact with his exhausted corpse.

The violent wind thrusting him around, making it even harder for his feeble body to sustain its upright position. Tala was growing weary and tired; he couldn't keep this up for much longer.He was helpless, all he could do was keep on staggering up the passage of the mountain until he could find refuge and shelter inside the petite cottage.The furious gust and the quickly descending snow shaped what Tala feared worst would happen.

"A blizzard" Tala uttered tiredly. He was drained and cranky; and he wasn't even remotely close to the tiny cottage. Fortunately for him his body continued to maintain its slow and unsteady treading up the mountain.It pained him even more now. The small numbness he felt in his leg was increasing and becoming rapidly more painful. It was throbbing harshly and burning through Tala' patience.

He hated feeling like this, almost as equally as he hated Boris, Voltaire and the abbey.

It was a feeling of helplessness, or pain and powerless illusions. He was exposed, naked, a dreadful feeling, something he wished never to feel. He was incapable to continue-he thought that almost an hour ago and now he felt he truly was defenseless.

He was immobilized by his own hatred towards himself.

He felt heavy, heavier than normal. Reluctantly he gave up. Slowly his knees plummeted to the pure snow. The brutal blizzard worsened, his red hair blew forcefully in the strong current.

It was over.

He subsided; finally his body broke down completely and gave way beneath him. His red hair swirling in the blizzard, his throat still sore and throbbing furiously. His leg aching in the agonizing pain and burning sensation it wore.

Slowly his ears heard nothing but stillness. Tala actually felt at peace with himself and his surroundings.  
He new he wouldn't make it to the cottage. It was too far.

"Kai…" he barely choked out. A small torn tear formed in Tala' azure eyes. He couldn't control his tears anymore. He didn't know why he was crying; he had nothing to cry about. Its not like he had any family or friends…except for Kai.

The small painful tears lingered down his pale cheek helplessly and hurtfully. He was in a hypnotic trance that he could not escape from.Gradually his eyes closed shut but the faceless tears continued to trickle down and land gracefully on the soft snow, melting it away slowly.

His vision blurred, hearing faded, smell deceased and sense of touch vanished as he drifted into an unconscious state.

* * *

"What is that?" Hiro wondered not really meaning to say it out loud. He continued to study the figure staggering outside towards his little cottage.Hiro' thoughts collided as he realized the figure outside was a young boy.

"Is he crazy. What kind of kid goes out in the middle of a blizzard like this one? He'll never make it," he mumbled worriedly. Quickly he grabbed his coat by the door and put it on.

Before he could consider his options he stepped outside into the dreadful windy storm. The wind was harsh and powerful, pushing him around as he sprinted unsteadily towards the motionless figure ahead of him, his cobalt hair furiously blowing in the wind.

The kid was further away that Hiro thought. He wasn't exactly sure how he was planning to get the teen into the cottage but it didn't matter right then. Hopefully the boy was still strong enough to bear his own weight up to the cottage with very little of Hiro' assistance.

Slowly he neared the figure lying in the snow, he could now distinguish from the distance who the poor kid was.He approached the young man lying in the pure white snow seemingly unconscious."Hey kid, are you ok" Hiro asked shakily.

After no response from the boy he kneeled beside him and gently jerked him from the ground and into His arms.The boy was cold and fragile in his arms. His body was freezing and with no warmth left in him.After Hiro felt that the boy was firmly and comfortably wrapped up in his coat he softly carried the boy in his arms back to his cottage.

He wasn't heavy to carry, the fact that the boy had been starved for an extended amount of time made his slender body thin and light, otherwise Hiro wouldn't have been able to carry him to his place. Finally he reached his petite cottage and entered. The lodge was warm and cozy, filled with a pleasant aroma of luscious food.Hiro laid the Russian teen down on his own bed and sheltered him under the blankets.

"This must be the kid they were talking about back at Moscow; the one that escaped from the abbey," Hiro mumbled. He new he recognized the young teen from all the descriptions and wanted posters about Moscow.

He glanced at the boy sympathetically and sighed deeply; finally being able to relax.

"You know they've been searching for you kid," he murmured to the boy, fully conscious of the fact that he wasn't."What am I gonna do with you kid? I know the kind of things that abbey does to kids like yourself, but the police are looking for you. I'll have to tell the police, but…god crap, what to do?" Hiro cursed and then glanced over to the kitchen were a soothing aroma was stirring.

"Food. I'm sure you haven't eaten either" Hiro whispered. Glancing at the still figure that shifted slightly in his bed and smiled softly. He realized the boy was thin; thinner than he should be. He observed the dark bruises on the boys face and neck. They were almost black against his pale complexion. Most looked a few weeks old, some were fresh and dark but most were ancient and very slowly healing, although the healing process seemed to have diminished for quite some time from what Hiro could gather. He pulled his hand close to the young teens face as his eyes met with tired vulnerable sapphire orbs.

"Where?" Tala choked out but stopped as he felt he could no longer speak. His throat was still sore and dry.Hiro quickly withdrew his hand suddenly, astonished that the boy had awoken. He watched curiously at Tala and smiled thankfully."What's your name kid?" he asked Tala glared at him, he didn't trust anyone, even if they did save his life.

"Not a talker, hay?" Hiro assumed.Tala continued to give no response to his savior. Hiro continued to watch the boy with even more curiosity. Something about the boy reminded him of someone.

"I'm Hiro," he said raising his hand out to the boy, not disconnecting his eye contact with Tala', but Tala didn't take his hand."You're that kid from the abbey?"

Tala had said nothing but was slightly taken back by the question, although he attempted not to show it."You know, I know someone just like you." Hiro mumbled withdrawing this hand once again from the Russian teen.Tala' couldn't care less whether he new someone like himself. Hiro noticed his non-attentiveness and laughed.

"You are so much like him you know?" Hiro chuckled.

Tala gave no sign of amusement to Hiro' comment. "Why did you rescue me if you knew I was from the abbey?" Tala questioned suspiciously, only just then realized he had slipped so easily and revealed his identity to the man.

But he was determined not to let some stranger get the better of him, especially when he was this vulnerable."Because your young and you deserve better than to be treated and raised by that sinister place,"

Tala was taken back slightly by his words. He had never met someone so understanding and friendly-especially to a fugitive like himself.

"So you're not going to tell the police I'm here?"

Hiro smiled softly and sympathetically. "Why would I? My younger brother's friend came from that place; I know vaguely what you went through. Besides he lives in Japan now."

Tala froze.

'_Could this man know Kai? Nah, he couldn't, could he? I'm sure Kai was the only student that had ever left the abbey before and lived in Japan.'_

"What's his name?" Tala demanded desperately.

'_Could it truly be Kai? Does this guy know him?'_

He listened in intently waiting for a response. Hiro continued to smile caringly and spoke, "Kai, Kai Hiwatari" The young Russian teen almost jumped up in relief. He finally found someone that could lead him to Kai. A serge of exhaustion, happiness and concern crossed Tala' azure eyes, and a small relieved smile crept from his lips.

Hiro apprehended the young boys reaction as a good one, so he smiled slightly with a little bit of confusion tucked in the corner of his own small grin."You suddenly seem full of energy" Hiro commented happily knowing the azure-eyed boy was going to be ok.

Before Tala could respond with an answer Hiro rose from the comfortable position he was sitting in on the bed beside the kid and walked into what Tala presumed was the kitchen."Hungry?" Hiro asked glancing back to Tala reassuringly.

Tala nodded gratefully and sighed now finally being able to soak in the warmth and the wonderful aroma of food in the cottage. "Hiro?" Tala mumbled hoping the 20 year old wouldn't hear but he did. Tala' eyes met with Hiro' maroon ones as he continued, "Tala" he paused for only a moment to get his grip on things. "My name is Tala."

Hiro smiling slightly, nodded once more and started back to the kitchen. "Nice to meet you Tala" he said sympathetically and was soon out of view from the azure eyes belonging to Tala.

'_At least your safe Kai'_

Tala let his weight take over him as he let his heavy tired body flop onto the bed, arms spread out and a small grin on his features.

* * *

OKAY...well yeah...i hope you all liked this one.

Sorry for the slight delay. schools finishing so theors a lot of stuff goin' on.

rEvIeWs!

Kai's Gurl...


	4. Allies

NUMBER 4!

WOW. THAT'S AMAZING! (Pathetic, I know)

ANYWAYS thanks for those reviews even though there was only like 2 but whatever. I don't care. At least they were positive!

(Sorry. I'm very happy for some reason)

Disclaimer: do not own it. Any unfamiliar characters are mine…blah, blah…

* * *

_**Prisoners and Warriors…4

* * *

**_

Tala held his spoon shakily as he was still numb from the cold, and hungrily let its contents flow through his mouth and down his throat. He didn't protest as he felt the painful burn from the hot soup rush over his sore dry throat.

"You must have been out there for like a week" Hiro commented staring intently at the young Russian slurp down his soup hungrily, finally breaking the still silence the two had shared for the past 10 minutes. "Five days actually" Tala informed him smiling slightly sadly as he thought how silly he must have sounded to Hiro.

Hiro could only smile sadly at the poor boy and continued to sip his hot soup. Tala smiled wearily at Hiro' expression and felt the need to break the still silence between them as it had fallen upon the two once again.

"Why are you out in the middle of Russian?" Tala asked curiously. Hiro laughed and smiled again. "I'm an archeologist and I'm out studying a few ruins spotted in these areas of the mountains." Hiro explained. "Don't you get lonely?" Tala asked not really certain of why he asked, it seemed like a stupid question to asked, but he asked it anyway.

"I guess, but I have Mistletoe at least" Hiro smiled and pointed to a small kitten in the corner of the kitchen sleeping on a blanket.Tala' smile vanished as he eyed the cat miserably. The kitten brought painful memories of Kai back from the depth of his mind. How Kai had loved cats, he always cared for them.He remembered Kai would be out in the grounds of the abbey and he would care for a few stray cats that were injured or hungry and needed shelter.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

The sky was painted with colours that even the Phoenix thought beautiful. The stars were beginning to gleam and shine in sky that was darkening ever so slowly. The ashen moon glimmered dazzlingly as it danced across the night sky. The sun was finally disappearing behind the cold, frosty mountains of Russia as the young Russian boy watched it all go by sorrowfully.

"Kai. There you are" a voice laughed slightly behind him. The young form of a boy stood in front of Kai happily, towering over him slightly. Tala was only slightly taller than Kai was, that's the way it always had been. The red head child silently sat next to his friend with a small smile displayed on his pale features.

The Dranzer blader continued to watch the world go by although he did acknowledge his friend sitting next to him. Kai wished he could be happy, wished he could smile like Tala was at that moment. But he couldn't. How could he? Life was beginning to turn and by tomorrow everything will change, nothing will ever be the same again. A small heartbreaking smile was forced on to his lips, a fake grin that even the red head could see through.

The wolf' smile vanished as he soon glimpsed the broken smile on the phoenix' lips. Something was off. What was up with Kai?

"Kai? What's wrong?" Tala asked hesitantly. His azure eyes fixed on the crimson eyes that seemed to be deep in thought. They were troubled; something was going on that he was unaware of.

"Kai?" Tala repeated more demanding. This forced the slate haired boy to frown and stare sadly into the azure eyes.

"Kai?"

"Tala. Voltaire-" but he didn't continue, instead he snuggled his face into Tala' chest, which Tala gratefully accepted.

"What happened?"

The phoenix hesitated to reveal the information, how could he tell his best friend?"Voltaire. He…he is planning to start a new abbey in Japan, just like this one."

More children having to go through the same pain as he and Kai were going through made Tala angry. How could they do this?"Kai. But I don't understand. Does this mean" he couldn't finish. The small nod Kai made was enough to make the Wolf freeze.

"You can't go to Japan, Kai. What about me? You can't leave me."

"I'm sorry Tala. But I have no choice."

"But." That was it.

Kai immediately stood and silently left the roof of Biovolt abbey, leaving Tala to ponder alone.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Hiro?" Tala sighed. Feeling a little guilty for asking, he glanced at the confused reassuring eyes of Hiro. "Kai, can you take me to him?" Hiro looked at him disbelievingly and nodded confusingly. "Do you know Kai?" Hiro wondered as the red haired boy nodded in response.

"Sure" Hiro smiled and took another sip of his soup.

A few minutes passed which they spent in silence and hungrily swallowed down their meals. Hiro was the first to speak after both had finished. "How do you know him?"Tala gazed at him confusingly for the moment, as he had not realized whom Hiro was referring to.

"Who?"

"Kai"

He stood up silently and seized both plates in either hand and situated them into the sink for washing. Tala watched him as he thought of a quick and painless way to tell him without revealing too much about himself."We were teammates before he left for Japan" Tala exclaimed. Hiro said nothing but just gave him a small gesture to continue.

Tala, not wanting to bring the two of them back into silence again, thought it would be best to continue although he didn't really want to uncover anything too appalling and unpleasant to the 20 year old.  
"We grew up together" Tala sighed. Hiro comprehended Tala' frustration and smiled slightly at the aggravated Russian trying to enlighten him and bring him out of the dark.

"It's okay Tala, if you don't want to continue you don't have to"

Tala smiled thankfully and stood up. He strolled over to the room he lay in earlier and sat on the soft white sheets of the bed."You can sleep here," Hiro told him and assigned him not to interrogate the matter before Tala could insist on taking the couch instead.

* * *

"Night" Hiro yelled from the living room and Tala returned it with a "good night Hiro" and slumped on top of the bed.

Reluctantly he shifted to his side and glared at the lamp that persisted the only radiance the room held.  
He preferred the dark to the light; he could hide and not worry in the dark. It was like his refuge, his sanctuary, the only place his vulnerable body could heal and relax. Hidden from the evil that existed in the abbey, from the stares of the younger students and even from his own harsh reality of being a prisoner, a warrior. It's all he was really; a prisoner, a warrior, both rolled into one-what ever that is.

Deciding it would be best for the light to decease he felt for the switch and turned the only illumination off, swallowed by the shadows in mere moments of pure, bitter darkness before easing up and letting the shimmer from the full moon outside illuminate the room.

The white sheets were cold beneath him. They had been exposed to snow from earlier and were stained with watermarks all over them as the snow had gradually melted away.

Paying no attention to the water he gladly removed his white jacket and carelessly threw it on a nearby chair as he felt the strain on his wounds ease slightly. The bruises and cuts were visible even in the light of the moon and the enclosed darkness.

Some of his cuts had reopened over the past week but he had held his head high and ignored all the pain and numbness he had felt on his body, but it was rapidly becoming too much for his helpless being.

A few bruises seemed to be healing faster and slowly disappearing from his pale features although his neck was still stained with bruises and 'love bites of affection,' although he thought them more of 'mocking wounds of unwanted lust.'

Wordlessly he slipped under the protection and shelter of the white sheets that were gradually warming up from his body temperature.Pondering on about his 5-day journey he came across a significant notion swelling at the rear of his awareness. Something he was secretly aware of that he could never place a finger on before. It was what was dragging him down in the blizzard, it was concern that battled inside him, not a physical pain, but mental.

Concern, concern for his friends, which they were meant to escape too.

But he hadn't heard from them, see them, neither had Hiro mentioned of other fugitives wanted by the police. Where were they? They must have escaped, or maybe Boris got to them before they could, maybe they haven't had the chance to escape yet, maybe they were beaten, hurt…or even worse.

Tala cowered at the contemplation of the consequences of his actions. Had his actions got his friends killed? Is that why they weren't here? Did he kill his friends?

No. He couldn't think those thought, it was absurd. They were fine, he knew they would be, they were strong, fighters, warriors, more so than he himself was. If anyone could make it through this he knew they could.

He continued to silently tell himself false reassurance that they would be ok, but deep inside he knew something was terribly wrong.Mentally battling himself he grew wrestles and tired of the constant arguing throbbing in his mind. Reluctantly he shut out all the frustration of the day and fell into a deep secure slumber.

* * *

Meaningless chapter…

Sorry it was shorter than the others but I think that the next one will be extra long so yeah…

Thanks!

REVIEWS!

Kai's Gurl…


	5. Exposed

_NUMBER 4!_

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. (All though i only got 4, but what the hell!) Please review some more._

_Disclaimer: I do not own it blah, blah…………

* * *

_

_**Prisoners and Warriors…4

* * *

**_

Hiro leaned on the doorframe of his room where the young fugitive slept. He glared at the bruises ubiquitously on his chest, and Hiro had no doubt they extended all over his body. Most looked weeks old and were healing too slowly. Some may have been ancient and others brand new. Hiro knew Tala was very vulnerable right now, but only knew to a certain extent of the damage.

Fearful of Tala' reactions he felt it would be best to ask, or merely just help the redhead recover better with medicine and bandages if the Russian felt too embarrassed or ashamed to discuss it.

The archeologist walked cautiously to Tala. If Tala was anything like Kai - which Hiro assumed he was – he would be on his guard at all times.

"Tala?" Hiro whispered. From up close he could clearly see all the bruises and lashes of whips on the boy's body. Even dried blood, reopened scars and broken bones were visible. He continued to glare at the broken boy' body even after he got no response from the youth.

Awkwardly he clenched the sheets in his fist and yanked them down slightly for him to see the full extent of the damage. Tala' pants were slightly down past his hips and to Hiro' shock he saw what looked like painful black bruises on the pale skin of his hips.

"Oh my god" Hiro gasped at the after-effects of what looked like rape.

The bruised figure shifted slightly which caught Hiro off guard as he was shoved away by delicate hands.

Recovering from the fall of the force Hiro glanced in shock of the watering blue eyes glaring at him in confusion and shame. "Tala" Hiro gasped as the redhead grabbed the sheets abruptly and pulled them over his frame.

"Tala" Hiro repeated shakily as the boy turned his head away shamefully.

"Go away," he cried, the tears of humiliation and disgrace freely fell down his pale cheeks. Hiro stood up and unsteadily treaded closer to Tala, but was urged away by Tala' glares.

"Tala please" Hiro reasoned.

"No" Tala sobbed clenching the white sheets tighter.

"Tala I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, you just want to hurt me like everyone else" he shouted through the tears of disgust.Hiro, slightly taken back by the comment shook his head contemplating and edged closer offering the youth a hand of reassurance. The Russian glared at it confusingly and shook his head, letting the tears spray over his cheeks.

"I" he began but quickly stopped as a small sob escape his lips.

"I wont hurt you Tala"

Tala continued to hold Hiro' eye contact and saw only truth in his brown eyes.

"I promise"

Tala shook his head in agreement and believed Hiro' words. The blue-haired man watched until Tala calmed down slightly before creeping closer to sit next to him on the bed.

"Its ok Tala, its ok"

Tala acknowledged Hiro' remark and slumped back down into the comfort and security of the bed.

Hiro smiled sadly but maintained supporting the redhead. The tears stopped descending down the fair features of the boy and left only tear marks to stain his cheeks.  
Still smiling sadly Hiro held Tala in a supportive embrace until Tala was completely relaxed and let him slide back down into the sheets once more.

"Would you like anything, Tala?" Hiro asked feeling the boy might have needed some food to recover and help heal his injuries.

"Yes please" Tala said in barely a whisper.

"I'll get you some food and something to drink" Hiro told him and silently left the young redhead to unwind and rest for a while.

* * *

Hiro sat silently at the kitchen table still waiting for the food to be complete. Tala was asleep in his room.

Unsure of what to do Hiro felt it would be better if he could offer Tala some food and medicine to help the procedure of healing improve better.

He replayed the day in his mind. All the bruises on the youths figure situated in his mind clearly. By what he could gather Tala had been raped, possibly several times in his live as he expected and could visibly tell by how old some of the damage was.

"Poor kid" Hiro mumbled miserably

"Poor, poor kid"

He glanced back at the room casually. Glimpsing the youth resting in his bed, he sighed heavily. It wasn't exactly how he planned to start the day, especially not with tears.

A small thought accrued in his mind at that.

If Tala was raped and Kai came from the same place, then had Kai been raped too? Hiro sure hoped he hadn't, although it would make a lot of sense. All the secrecy, the loner attitude, being so solitary; it would make so much sense.  
He was sure it hadn't, or more hoped it hadn't but felt it would be best to make sure.

"Hiro" a soft shaky voice called. It was Tala.

"Hn" was all he could think to say, which made him sound rather stupid.

"I smell smoke"

Hiro paused at the comment and abruptly gazed at the stove.

"Oh shit" he sprinted to the stove, which was now expelling liquids and a heap of steam. A small chuckle sounded from Tala' lips and Hiro couldn't help but smile at his clumsiness.Maybe he ought to have been a clown instead of an archeologist, although he presumed a clown didn't pay as much.

"Um Hiro?" Tala whispered finally stepping into the kitchen. His eyes were full of shame and humiliation but his face held only relief and contentment.

As much as Hiro tired to comfort the Russian teen nothing seemed to work, he was too disgusted with himself to feel anything.

"Yes"

The young redhead hesitated slightly before letting out a small snivel of regret. "I…I" he couldn't say the words, he didn't want to ask too much of the blue-haired man, he had already given him shelter and food even though he was a fugitive.

"Can, can you take me to Kai?" the words may have seemed blunt but Tala held his head down and said it in a mere whisper.

"I can try and get you a flight to Japan"

Tala thanked him silently with a grateful nod and sat on one of the wooden chairs around the table.

"Can I talk to him?" Hiro nodded to the Wolfs request and picked up his cell phone.

"We do have range up here" Hiro explained and urged the phone forward to the Russian. Tala didn't take it just yet but eyed it carefully.

"Ok then, have it your way" Hiro chuckled slightly and returned the phone to dial a few numbers in.

"Unfortunately I'll have to call my brother, I don't have Kai' number but he's most likely at my bro' house. It's were he spends all his time" Hiro exclaimed while holding the phone to his ear.

"Oh yeah, hello" Hiro asked into the phone.  
Tala couldn't hear the conversation but listened in as hard as he could to try and make anything out.

"Oh, hey gramps, I need to talk to you"

"…" "Um…yeah, is Kai there?" "…" "Great, can I talk to him for a second please?" "…" "Yeah, no, what do you mean-" "…" "Yeah, aha, oh come on" "…" "Why not?" "…"

Tala was dumfounded by the conversation he was vaguely hearing over the phone.

"Listen gramps, can I please speak to him" "…" "What do you mean he doesn't want to talk to me?" "…"

That made sense. Tala had a suspicious feeling Kai had some fear of phones. He never used them; he always said they were 'meaningless devises used to manipulate teenagers to waste money.'  
Hiro glanced down at Tala hopefully but didn't appear to know his next move.

"Tell him its Tala" Tala whispered. Hiro nodded in accord and continued into the phone.

"Tell him Tala wants to talk to him" "…" "Just do it" "…"

There was along pause on the other end of the phone before someone spoke.

"…" "I'll put you on to him"

Hiro urged the cell phone forward and placed it into Tala' shaky hands.He didn't know exactly what to say to his long lost friend but held it to his ear anyways.Silently he stepped into Hiro' room for some privacy before he spoke.

"Kai?" "Tala?" Kai' voice was deeper from age. He had grown older, he was a teenager now, even if Tala couldn't see him he new Kai had grown stronger.

"Kai, help me please" "Tala, I can't believe - how did you -" "Listen Kai, I don't have time to explain. I need to get out of Russia quickly. Boris is looking for me, if he finds me I'm dead Kai, please." "Tala, what happened?" "I…I…"

Tala broke down into tears; the thoughts of what may have happened to his friends pulsed in his brain.

"Ok, ok Tala, please calm down, I'll get a jet over there as soon as possible. Your at Hiro' right?" "Uha" Tala sobbed.

Kai had rarely heard Tala like this, it scared him slightly, something was terribly wrong. "Ok Tala, I'm coming" the strong confident voice that was Kai' was now shaky and worried. "Hang tight pal" were the last words he heard from Kai, or at least until he came for him.

The Wolf lay on the bed in exhaustion, wiping away all the tears he had shed.

He felt sick; all this crying was getting to him, making him hate himself more and more.

"Tala? A plane is coming to get you, it will be here by tomorrow" Tala nodded thankfully and reluctantly stood from the bed and treaded into the kitchen.

The Russian could tell the sapphire-haired man was bursting to ask all sorts of questions but restricted his thoughts from trying to escape.

"Hungry?" Hiro asked sadly, seeing the tear streaks on his pale cheeks. Tala didn't speak but nodded appreciatively instead.

He didn't talk much for the whole day, just simple nods of appreciation or glanced of gratitude.

It seemed all the youth wanted was to talk to Kai, surely he and Kai held a great bond as children. But Kai never spoke of a friend named Tala; actually Kai never spoke much at all.

Hiro could only hope that everything would be sorted out tomorrow.

* * *

THANK Y'ALL 4 READIN' ME STORY!

(Love my southern accent…NOT!)

Y'ALL REVIEW PLEAZE!

Kai's Gurl…


	6. Reunited

**_HEY! sorry it took so long. I have a social life you know!_**

**_Anyways..._**

**_ChaPtEr 6 is finally up! YAY!_**

**_disclaimer: do not own it...blah, blah... _**

* * *

_**Prisoners and Warriors...6**_

_**

* * *

**_Kai sprinted frantically into the small cottage, whether he did so due to the bitter weather or for the safety of his friend was unknown; although he wasn't exactly dressed for the weather conditions. He was merely in his typical dark attire. A fingerless gloved hand extended to the doorknob and rotated the knob. Entering the comfort of the cozy residence, Kai passed by Hiro without a single glance.

Following Kai were 5 other teenagers. All were various ages although not one gave the impression they were older than Kai. With the exception of a certain neko-jin dressed in his traditional Chinese outfit. His black hair blew forcefully in the winds speed from the fierce blizzard that unexpectedly brews. The white cloth seizing his hair together did very little to protect his raven mane. The golden eyes were possibly what gave him away as the dependable one, and the second oldest. Rei was the first to step out of the chopper and greet the blunette.

A young brunette boy with glasses covering his eyes came out second. He held a laptop in his right hand and a toolbox in the other; no doubt they had beyblade parts in them. Hiro recognized him as Kenny. Amongst the 2 were the 2 other Bladebreakers.Tyson, Hiro's brother. He wore his lucky red cap over his dark navy long hair.

Then there was a younger boy, blonde hair, and big blue eyes; he wore green baggy pants and an orange jacket. He was Max, probably the only one dressed warm enough to ward off the cold harsh weather.

"Guys" Hiro yelled to them. They all approached him tiredly and held themselves close to try and deflect the cold, except for Max who was cozy and warm within his snug outfit. "Hiro" Tyson grinned wearily, holding Hiro in a warm hug to defend against the cold.

"Come inside," Hiro told them escorting them inside and into the kitchen.

"At least its warm in here" Ray chuckled letting himself go and seizing a chair by the table. The gang imitated his actions and sat down at the table with him. "So Hiro, Kai hasn't told us much about why we're here. So who's this Tala person?" Max asked.

"Yeah, well Kai doesn't say much at all idiot," Tyson mumbled underneath his breath so only Kenny could hear who was quietly sitting next to him. Hiro said nothing but gazed at his closed door that leads to his room. He was curious as to how Tala and Kai were behaving in there. He didn't hear anything, especially not with Tyson bellowing at him.

"Hiro. Listen to me. Hello, is anybody there?" Tyson shouted jumping in front of Hiro to distract his train of thought.

"What, oh um, right" he hesitated as he recalled the question the blonde had asked.

"Well, I think it would be best if you heard it from Kai, but he might not want to tell you" Hiro explained.Ray, Max, and Kenny all nodded in understanding and began bickering. Tyson on the other hand began whining about wanting to know the big secret and why they were in the middle of nowhere in Russia.

"Come on Hiro, just tell why he made Kai so upset"

"No Tyson. It's none of yours or my business"

Well that may not have been exactly true. Hiro was the one questioning Tala, and he was also the one who uncovered his terrible secret.

"Hiro!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"Tyson. No. Ask Kai."

"But I already know he won't tell me."

"Well there you go."

Hiro sighed frustrated with his younger brother."Sometimes I wonder whether we are even related" Everyone chuckled at the comment, except for Tyson who didn't understand what was so funny about the remark.

"So who is he?" Ray asked. He must have been the most responsible of the younger ones, he was very independent and the most understanding.

"His name is Tala"

"Hey I thought you said you wouldn't tell us who he was?" Tyson questioned skeptically, glaring at his elder brother suspiciously.

"Well Tyson, if you were listening, which I highly doubt, you asked why Kai was upset, which I couldn't tell you. Rei asked who he was, which I _can _vaguely sum up for you from what I know"

Tyson pouted and folded his arms in front of his chest as a sign of injustice.

"Anyways, his name is Tala," Hiro began but was quickly urged on by Tyson.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that. So who is he?" Tyson asked. "Yeah Hiro, Kai was really worried over the phone. We've never seen him so upset about something or someone." Ray explained and got a sympathetic nod from the rest.

"They were apparently best friends as kids until Kai left when they were just kids. But unfortunately I don't know much myself." Hiro exclaimed. Tyson was shocked by what he heard.

"Kai? Friend?" Tyson said stupidly.

"Yes Tyson, Kai had friends" Max sighed to the Dragoon blader.

"So what happened? Why is he here?" Kenny wondered.

"He escaped from this place-" but Tyson interrupted Hiro once again.

"A prison?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson, please, let Hiro speak" Kenny reasoned so Tyson sat down on the seat next to Max and Kenny.

"Anyways."

"Is he a criminal?"

"Shut up Tyson" Max yelled, getting even more irritated than Hiro was.

"Like I was saying before Tyson so rudely interrupted me…he was wondering the mountains for 5 days and collapsed in the middle of a blizzard by the cottage. I found him and brought him in. Fed him and gave him shelter for the time being. And then..." But he hesitated and rethought his words.

"What" Max asked the blue-haired man, but he got no response.

"I can't tell you" Hiro whispered so that they couldn't hear but Ray heard it easily.

Hiro sighed heavily and turned to the fridge.

"Anybody hungry?"

"Don't change the subject" Tyson shouted, his hands on his hips, glaring at Hiro to 'spill the beans.'

The dragoon blader quickly rethought the donation his elder brother offered. Ignoring them all, the champ hurdled towards the fridge nearly knocking Hiro over in the process.

"Wow, Tyson watch it" Hiro sighed relieved he didn't get knocked to the ground.

"A kids gotta eat" was all Tyson said and commenced consumption of everything he could.

* * *

The Phoenix sprinted inside away from the cold and into the warmth of the house. Passing what appeared to be the kitchen he came across an open wooden door.A small sob reached Kai' ears, a sob that sounded very familiar.

"Tala?" Kai gasped as he witnessed the small watering tears fall down the pale cheeks.

"Kai" Tala cried sitting up from the white bed and studied Kai through his tears.

He had grown, they both had, into solid gifted teenagers. They were both much taller than when they last saw each other. Kai was twice his height from when Tala saw him last. His dark hair at the back had grown longer and his silver hair at the front was longer too and dangled in his still crimson eyes.

They were deeper than normal though. Hey held a strong shape within them but flashed a worried and fearful silhouette in mere seconds. It wasn't his customary childish stare that he had when he was younger, but now a miserable masculine gaze.

He still kept his dark clothes, it made him seem exactly opposite to Tala but in actual fact them were remarkably similar. He still had the strong confident features and his panic and nervous form beneath his skin, protected from the world.

Tala was the same. He was taller, a little taller than Kai at least. His crimson tresses were longer than he remembered and his bangs came to his azure watery eyes. They were fearful stares, nothing like his young gaze he had as a child. These held pain, grief and sorrow. Almost like they were prisoners in themselves.  
He still remained in his white clothes that he always wore and still smiled the same sad smile he always did when something was wrong.

"Tala, what-" Kai began still in shock from the astounding Russian before him.

"Kai, please" Tala whimpered stepping closer to the slate-haired teenager. Although unsure of how to respond to the Wolf, Kai stepped closer to him and pushed into the room, closing the door behind him for some privacy.

Abruptly the redhead moved into Kai' chest catching him off guard. The phoenix wrapped him arms around the slender shoulders, holding him in a warm embrace.

"Kai, please don't leave me again" the young boy sobbed into his friends torso.

"Tala"

Kai looked down at the boy in his arms and smiled sadly at him. How he had missed holding the young Tala in his arms like he was now. Whenever the abbey tried to bring one down the other would always be supportive and reassure them. They did it with one another, always there for each other. Never could the abbey try to hurt them when they had the other.

But ever since the Phoenix had left nothing was the same. He missed having someone to hold, to be best friends with, to tell all his secrets and desire to, to share all the pain with.

And Tala had spent years with none of that. Tala had no best friends to talk to anymore, no one to tell all his secrets and desires too and he had no one to share all the pain and shame with, he took the full force of pain everyday.

"I promise, Tala. I will never leave you again. I promise." Kai spoke solemnly as the weak azure eyes glanced at him wearily and gratefully.

But Kai was determined to keep his promise. He didn't want to leave Tala again. He was wrong to do so in the first place, he should have stayed, made everything better for his best friends. After all, the Wolf was the Phoenix' best companion, the only one is his life he treasured, he would die for Tala any day.

"Tell me Tala, what happened" Kai asked, laying the young Russian on the bed and sitting beside him comfortingly. He let out a small sob but didn't move off Kai' chest so Kai held him in an embrace anyway.

I was a while before Tala spoke but he managed to choke out a few words.

"I, I was scared"

"I know you were, Tala" Kai whispered gently into his ear, holding him closer.

"No Kai. I was really, really scared. I've never been so scared in my life. I need you with me" Tala sobbed. He cried into his friend's chest, which tensed beneath him.

Kai didn't like emotion. It was an intolerable feeling he hated. He felt it once in his childhood but was ripped away from everything and soon learned that they were meaningless, just one of those stupid things in life people had – like phones.

He never believed in emotions although on a few occasions he had accidentally revealed them but regretted and hated himself for it.And now the one person that understands that most in the world was going against everything he was taught. He was breaking every rule in the book.

Kai had only ever exposed these feeling in front of Tala, which was fine but to anyone else was just wrong. Tala was different, he was his friend and Kai never withheld anything from him.

But what Tala was doing now was unlike him. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen Tala cry or held him in his arms - and visa versa – but never had Tala admitted any feelings of any kind to anybody, including Kai.

"Tala…what happened" the phoenix repeated.

"I, I…I can't do it," he sobbed crying harder into the two-toned haired teen.

"Do what Tala?"

"Boris, he, he…"

"What Tala? What did Boris do?" Kai demanded, hearing now how serious the situation was.

"He, he raped me" Tala turned his head away in shame, not wanting to face his friend.

"Over and over" Tala continued finally now receiving a gasp escape Kai' lips.

"And then he, he" but Tala stammered again, caught between tears and sobs.

"What?"

"He got the team and forced them to watch" a slow stuttered sob reached Tala' throat and leaked from his mouth. Kai could only gaze in shock at the hurt teen in his embrace. Disgusted by the images that immediately flashed in his head he shook it disbelievingly to get free of the horrid thoughts.

"Then he got a few dozen of the guard and, and…" but Kai wouldn't let him continue. He had heard enough.

Silently he pressed his lips tenderly on Tala' which stopped his words. The kiss may have only lasted a few seconds but it still was warm and passionate.

Reluctantly pulling apart Kai gazed into the Wolf' azure eyes which had stopped crying during the kiss and only held long tear marks across his pale cheeks.

"Kai, I…" Tala began but stopped mid sentence.

Wordlessly he had rested his head back on Kai' chest and Kai rested his chin on Tala' head. Cradling his pained friend slightly Kai heard the familiar noises of shouting from outside the door but tried his hardest to ignore them.

"You really have me worried, Tala," he whispered into his friend's ear, which in return smiled sadly.

Kai glimpsed what he new was bruising on Tala' neck and got terribly worried. Tala was injured, hungry and a fugitive in his own country. It was unsafe for him here; he had to be taken back to Japan.

"I'm taking you back to Japan as soon as possible," Kai announced. Tala acknowledged his words with a silent nod and smile.

"Thanks Kai"

Kai couldn't help but smile relieved that Tala was safe, and thanks to Hiro. Now he new he owed Hiro for this, he just new it. Eventually it would come back and bite him in the ass later.

* * *

**YAY! what do you think? Sorry for the delay, had a few shifty look _things_ to do...**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please review! I need reviews!**

**_Kai's Gurl... _**


	7. Resurfacing

**Warning**: coarse language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own it.

**AN: **Please don't hurt me. I know it's been like forever but at least it's up now. No one seemed to be interested and then all of a sudden I got all these emails saying they wanted me to hurry up.

Tyson goes way over board in this one. So prepare for swearing and angry Russians. Lol.

So here I am. Anyways. Venture forth and read. AND REVIEW! Because I never update unless I get some reviews.

* * *

_**Prisoners and Warriors…7**  
Kai's Gurl…

* * *

_

The two Russians stood at the door, fearing the confrontation on the other side. On the other side of that door were the Bladebreakers and Hiro, all waiting patiently for an explanation. Tala tensed at the thought. He didn't even know these people, and he was going to have to explain what had happened to him if the question arose.

Kai sensed the uneasiness and held Tala's hand for support. He knew this would be difficult for the Wolf to reveal secrets but he could only pray they wouldn't ask. But knowing Tyson, they probably would.

"It's ok, Tala," Kai reassured, squeezing Tala's hand in his own. Tala nodded, but remained silent. "Can we trust them?"

Kai simply nodded. Tyson was a maybe, but they others were more than capable. "Tyson has a way of pissing people off though." The remark made Tala smile. He was so cute when he smiled. Kai always loved making him laugh just to see him smile and be happy, if only for a while.

Both nodded simultaneously at each other. Kai let go of the strong nervous hand in his. The loss of contact making Tala's smile fade into its normal cold self.

"Here we go."

Hiro watched intently as the group of bladders assembled in the living room in front of the fire that burned bright with warmth and fury. Tyson eyed Tala suspiciously but was 'accidentally' hit over the head by Ray who was getting exceedingly frustrated with Tyson' behavior.

He was being completely rude to his team, Hiro and Tala. Hiro had threatened to kick him out in the cold if he didn't start behaving more than 8 times earlier. He was really annoying. Always swearing and whining, sometimes he would begin mocking people to a point where he made them cry. It was hell all right.

The Wolf sat on a beanbag by the ginger flames of the fire soon accompanied by Kai, who sat with him on the same beanbag. The others were a little confused by the kind act that the two friends shared, but they shook it off.

Tala sat quietly staring at the burning fierceness and viciousness of the combustion that raged mutely before him.

"So, your Tala?" Tyson inquired skeptically, glaring holes into Tala' shameful cerulean eyes. Tala simply nodded, which roused questions from the Bladebreakers.

Tala was indifferent, strong and fearless, they could already tell by the way he walked and looked at them. His azure eyes were cold and distant, and much to Ray's distress, he was much like Kai.

Kai nudged him softly in the side urging him to speak. Tyson watched disbelievingly at the exchanged looks the two shared at that moment.

Kai opened up to Tala, something Ray could see from a mile away, otherwise he never would have sat with him or nudged him like he did; but unfortunately Tyson wasn't that clever.

"Kai, are you feeling ok?" Tyson asked derisively.

The phoenix frowned at the stupid comment his teammate alleged and sighed heavily. Ray watched his team captain closely and then Tala.

Something caught Ray' eyes. Bruises. Big black bruises that he could see from around Tala' neck. He had tried hard to cover them up but Ray could still see it. It was faint, but it was definitely there.

Tala' eyes watched Ray and where his eyes met with his neck. Silently he lifted his hand to pull up the collar, concealing the evidence within its warmth.

His and Ray' eyes met. Ray' golden eyes, filled with disbelief and pity glared at his shameful azure eyes understandingly.

Tala liked Ray already. He understood, exactly what Tala hoped they were – that or they just wouldn't butt into his business, but Tyson seemed to be a different story? He seemed everything but understanding.

"So Tala, what did you do to get Kai so worried?" Tyson asked deviously, wanting to clear this thought from his mind.

"Long story" was all Tala said which surprised Tyson at the fact that the Wolf actually spoke.

"Ah, so you do speak, eh" Tyson said sarcastically but Tala showed no amusement. This expression reminded Tyson of someone, he was very similar to someone…but whom?

"You know what?" he began but before anyone could ask he began again, "you are just like Kai. I swear exactly the same," Tyson announced, which everyone nodded in accord.

"Oh, I know why Kai was so worried" Tyson shouted which made everyone cover their ears with their hands.

Tala glanced at Tyson and then at Kai for reassurance, which he gratefully returned with a soft nod.

For a moment Tala held his breath, waiting for Tyson's theory.

"You two are brothers."

The incorrect and ridiculous inquiry made Tala fall off the beanbag and grab Kai' scarf, causing Kai to plummet to the wooden ground. But unluckily for him he was shielded by Tala' body who fell to the ground first.

Tyson, immobilized by shock, watched silently at the two struggling teens on top of each other on the floor. At first Tyson could do nothing but stare but once it hit him he couldn't help but let out a huge grin.

"Does Kai have a _boyfriend_ now? Does he?" Tyson sneered evilly at the two boys who frowned once they got back up. Tala glared at Tyson silently but didn't join Kai on the beanbag.

He stalked out of the room and down the hall into the room he currently occupied and slammed the door shut. The chime from the slammed door tinkled throughout the small cottage.

Tyson laughed smugly at the teen that just stalked off and was once again _'accidentally'_ slapped over the head really hard by Kai.

"Ouch, What did I do?" he asked stupidly which only made Hiro frown.

Silently Hiro left the room after Tala but not before exchanging glances with Kai first for permission, which Kai appreciatively granted with a small nod.

Kai's crimson eyes were barely slits when they abruptly met with Tyson' cowering brown eyes.

"Tyson, you are such a bastard," Kai growled. Everyone was shocked at Kai' reaction. Never had they seen him so upset over nothing. It seems that all of Tyson' behavior was now finally showing in the Phoenix' voice.

"Oh, now who seems to want to talk and insult people all the sudden" Tyson commented sarcastically. Kai let a small growl escape his lips, which made Tyson snicker in response.

"Ooh, did I hurt little Kai's feeling?" Tyson said in a small childish voice, which only made Kai give him death glares of the deadliest kind.

"Poor baby Kai. Is all this because I hurt your _boyfriend's_ feelings? Ooh, you poor thing, let me kiss it better"

Kai was getting irritated, extremely irritated; but Tyson didn't seem to get the hint just yet.

"Ooh, do you love Tala? Is that why you're so upset? Its not my faults he's a loner like you." Tyson was pushing Kai off the edge, he was about to snap any second now.

"Cut it out, Tyson" Ray said, fed up with Tyson as well.

"No way"

"Shut up, Tyson" Kai growled threateningly, his fists by his side, clenched so tight that his hand began to bleed.

"Shut up Kai, why don't you go screw your new _boyfriend_ or something?" Tyson spat.

That was it. Kai snapped. He tackled Tyson to the ground pinning his shoulders to the cold wooden floor beneath him. Tyson quivered beneath the much stronger captain shouting in his ear.

"Take it back Tyson"

"Make me" Tyson yelled struggling to get the Phoenix off of him. Kai was much too strong for the Champ. His crimson eyes burrowed into the brown ones beneath him, daring him to say another word.

"Kai" Max shouted, grabbing Kai' shirt and pulling him off of Tyson. Ray too ran over and grabbed Kai, pulling him off the Dragoon blader.

Kai struggled in Ray and Max' arms but reluctantly calmed down once Tyson got up off the floor.

"You're crazy" was all the champion could stammer.

"You're fucking crazy"

"Don't you dare talk about Tala like that again?" Kai threatened although Tyson didn't listen.

"Screw you Kai…or better yet, he can screw you"

Kai pulled forward but was once again tug backwards by his teammates.

"You don't know Tala, so don't say anything like that about him"

"Make me"

"…"

"Oh look at me I'm Tala" Tyson began fluttering about pretending to be the Wolf, mocking him stupidly.

"Oh, I'm Tala and I'm Kai' new _boyfriend_"

"Tyson" Max yelled shocked at what the Japanese teen said.

"I'm Tala, oh, look at me," he continued, ignoring everyone in the room completely.

Kai stopped struggling and glared at the floor. His bangs obscured his deadly crimson eyes and unreadable expression.

"Kai?" Max wondered, feeling Kai' motionless body.

"Don't" the phoenix said solemnly in only a mere whisper. "Don't say that"

"Kai?" Tyson asked dazed at Kai' reply to his '_playful fighting._'

"Tala was…" Kai lowered his voice dangerously as he continued to speak. "Tala was raped you bastard. Don't you dare speak so ill of him like that"?

The room went silent as they all took in Kai' serious words. Ray was the first to speak after a few minutes of regretful silence.

"I thought so. I saw all the bruises around his neck" Ray stated in a whisper, staring at Kai regretfully and apologetically.

Their young captain didn't acknowledge or respond to anything they said.

"Kai…I, I'm sorry" Tyson stuttered. "I didn't know," he continued but Kai continued to stand motionless. It was unnerving.

Kai simply shrugged Max and Ray off him and walked away from the Bladebreakers, leaving them to regret their words.

* * *

Azure eyes fluttered open as the beam from the open window illuminated the room. The sun was out after a long blizzard that occurred over night and the small melodies of chirping birds from outside were the only sounds heard in the early morning spray. (**A/N**: How odd. Birds, in the mountains? Right? Don't ask. Just go with it)

Tala heard the vibration of slow, even breathing beside him. As he glanced the slate-haired teen sleeping beside him he couldn't help but smile slightly. Kai looked so peaceful and cute when he slept.

Reluctantly the Wolborg blader sat up and got dressed. Tala didn't want to wake Kai just yet. He was sure Kai had spent the whole night up worrying.

Stepping into the kitchen Tala was greeted by the Bladebreakers who were quietly talking at the table. Hiro was there too with Mistletoe in his hands, stroking her tenderly.

The gang glanced at Tala sympathetically and apologetically. He presume they new what happened so he sat with them feeling uncomfortable at the staring eyes frowning at him.

"We heard what happened" Ray broke the silence and placed a hand reassuringly on Tala' shoulders. Tala still a little uneasy nodded sort of shamefully.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to" Max began but stopped mid sentence when Tala shook his head. "Its not your fault. It just the way we've lived all our lives" Tala whispered, which sent confused looks throughout the teens.

"What do you mean 'that's the ways you've lived'?" Ray asked a little puzzled.

Tala simply looked at the neko-jin with sad eyes. His bruises were somewhat visible from Ray's position and immediately Tyson and Max could see them too. Having so many eyes staring at him, all with sympathetic looks, made him tense subconsciously in uneasiness.

"Since I could remember I lived around men who took pleasure it torturing children and teenagers." Tala hesitated, pausing to see that all the bladers were watching him for answers. "Since I was 4 it has happened," Tala continued in a mere whisper.

They all gasped at the realization that Tala had been molested since he was a child. They all felt extremely sorry for the Russian, especially since they were so rude to him in the beginning, well, at least Tyson was.

"Wait" Tyson began rethinking what Tala first said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Tyson asked baffled.

The redhead hesitated some more. Was it right to reveal anything? Did they know about Kai? Should he tell? Or maybe they didn't, or maybe they thought he meant someone else.

"Kai and I,"

"Ever since we could remember that has happened to us"

They all gasped once more at the very words that expelled from Tala' own mouth.

Kai had been molested as a child like Tala. Everything, all the things they wondered about their captain. All the nagging and questions they asked him everyday about his past that he never shared with them, all of it. He never told them because he was treated disrespectfully as he grew up and figured that everyone would think ill of him. He was ashamed that everyone would treat him badly because of they'd think he was weak and pathetic.

Things were beginning to clear in the minds of the Bladebreakers. The dark mist that surrounds their captain was finally clearing. The walls that he built to protect him were crumbling, they were collapsing right in front of their own feet.

Everyday. Everyday Kai was indifferent, fearless and strong, but it took those few words to come from Tala' mouth to change everything they saw in him, everything they thought he was, their whole perspective of Kai.

He was like that on the outside; and they could see that now. Inside he was just a broken child, a fragile child. He was scared. That was why he was never that close to people. When he was younger he probably thought all people were like that. As he grew, inside he knew that it wasn't true. He had learnt that not everyone was cruel, but everyone in his childhood was. He was never close to anybody; afraid they'd see right through him. See the scars that marked his heart, his bones, his flesh…his whole body.

"Tala?" a voice wondered from the door Tala had earlier exited. He turned in his chair to face the figure staring at him in disbelief.

"Kai…?"

* * *

tbc…

Well I'm glad I got that out of the way. Next one will be soon. But only after a I get a few reviews!

I wont be that long I promise, but school starts in a few weeks

Anyways

R&R…


	8. Healing Hearts

**Disclaimer:** do not own it

**AN:** WOOP! Next chappy. Number 8! Yay. I love times like this. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!

Kinda some small angst in here, but nothing big or anything. It's amazing how I can make Tala seem so… vulnerable.

Enjoy…

* * *

_**Prisoners and Warriors…8**  
Kai's Gurl... _

_**

* * *

**_

The crimson eyes frowned at piercing ice-cold azure eyes disbelievingly and in shock. The Bladebreakers had discovered the dreadful reality. Everything he endlessly struggled to conceal had vanished and now he was left vulnerable and helpless. There was no way out of this one!

"Kai, I don't understand. Why didn't you tell us?" Max mumbled sadly at his captain. His voice was shaky and worried.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Rei added, more or less in as much shock as Max. Tyson was still and quiet, he simply glared down at his feet in regret.

The phoenix didn't answer any of the questions but only watched disbelievingly at Tala who was feeling very regretful of his words. Clearly now he could see that they didn't know about Kai's past, and unfortunately Tala had just revealed it to them.

"Kai. I didn't know-" but Tala didn't continue. Kai looked at him with only distrust in his crimson eyes and then glared at the floor. Tala had revealed his secrets; and he had every right to be mad at the wolf for it too. Didn't he?

"Tala. I can't believe you…" but Kai trailed off and simply stood silently. Hiro didn't seem too surprised. He had put 2 and 2 together a while ago and figured it out. "Kai. I thought they new," Tala whispered remorsefully but Kai paid no attention.

"Well you thought wrong"

"I thought I could trust you, Tala…and it seems I thought wrong too."

Kai turned and entered the bedroom he slept in that night and slammed the door shut, a clear sign that he did not want to be disturbed.

* * *

A few hours past since the morning events took place. Not a soul had seen the phoenix since daylight, nor had he left the room he had confined himself in earlier. Lunch had past and soon dinner had fallen upon the 7 of them. (Excluding Kai) 

Everyone in the kitchen shifted uncomfortably in a loss of words. Tala didn't look at any of them in the eye but was contemplating over the morning carefully. Rei wriggled about next to Tala awkwardly before he decided he should be the first to speak.

"It's ok Tala. It's not your fault. It's our fault. We shouldn't have asked." His voice was encouraging and reassuring, but Tala didn't feel much like talking.

"I think you should go talk to him," Hiro announced. Everyone looked at him but didn't protest. The wolf shook his head in disagreement.

"I've known Kai for years. It's not a good idea." Tala mentioned. Everyone looked mystified on what they must do. The awkward silence was getting to all of them. They could merely question what was going on in Kai's mentality at that instant.

"No Tala. I think in this case you should talk to him," Hiro stated. The wolf didn't deem too privileged, or fortunate for that matter to be the one risking his life by going in there. He recollected what Kai use to do when he entered the room at a time when Kai was livid. Not Good.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kai don't be like this." The wolf attempted to reason his troubled friend, but as far as his efforts went he was really going downhill. Tala stood at his bedroom door, waiting patiently for the phoenix to allow him in. "Please?"

"No," the phoenix cried.

"Kai, please. I know you're upset, but you have me."

"Kai?"

"Go away," came the saddened voice on the other side of the door. Tala was getting fed up with this. "Kai. I'm coming in."

It was occasions like these when Tala was truly appreciative for being in Biovolt. It had provided him the skill of picking locks. Gradually he removed a paper clip from in his side pocket, which he reserved for emergency purposes similar to this, and bent it into a crooked line. Effortlessly he picked the lock with much known skill, taking merely seconds before the entrance was unlocked. Mutely he pushed the door open, peeking into the obscuring shadows for his distressed companion.

"Kai?"

Silence commanded total attention, but Tala's comrade was no amateur at being undetected, much like Tala himself.

"Kai, please. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Go away, Tala."

Tala listened for the direction of the voice, he never noticed how large his and Kai's room truly was. He advanced further into the room, his hand roaming the wall for the light switch.

"Kai?"

"Go away."

Tala turned around abruptly at the echo of a livid voice, until he felt a cold, metal object press roughly against his forehead. He didn't shift; somehow within he identified what the object was.

"Kai? Don't do this."

Without warning the lights switched on, illuminating the space in a blinding gleam, making Tala shut his cerulean eyes.

As his blue eyes fluttered open, a dark, lethal firearm came into view. Its cold surface was pressed to his forehead and a pale finger was struggling to jerk the trigger.

"Kai, don't," Tala pleaded, watching the weapon with extreme discomfort. Without a sound the gun was lifted from his brow to his tense chest, the holder never parting from his stance facing the red head.

The crimson eyes had a murderous gleam in them, glaring the red head down. A lone tear fell from eyes the colour of blood, landing helplessly beside the slate haired child.

"Where did you get a gun from, Kai?"

He smirked, his eyes leering at the wolf, never leaving Tala's azure ones.

"Stole it," the phoenix stated simply, looking away the instant Tala's eyes went wide. No one steels from Boris. It was like an unspoken rule, and particularly not a weapon.

"Kai, your obviously upset, but steeling is not the answer" Tala rationalized, only this time it appeared to sink in.

The gun fell limply to the phoenix's side, his eyes concealed by his two-toned hair.

"Kai?"

His hands released the firearm until it clattered noisily on the floor. Slowly he slid to the ground helplessly, face in his hands and tears streaming down his pale features.

Tala hurried to his comrade's side, arms wrapped around his phoenix in an open embrace.

"It's ok, Kai."

"I'm so sorry, Tala."

"It's ok."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, Kai…I know."

**END FLASHBACK**

The lack of illumination in the diminutive room began to take its torturous shape as it seeped into the Phoenix's mind. The only radiance the space held was from the gleam of the moon, but the small glow diminished behind the cream coloured curtains.

The area was awkwardly still, for the only sound was the light, even breathing of his lungs as they inhaled the cold, wispy air. Tranquility was not a customary accomplishment in the daily lives of beyblading, but any silence that swept across him was always taken advantage of. But times like that were over for the phoenix now. He couldn't be captain of a team who knew his deepest secrets. Could he?

What could he do? He was trapped, he had been deceived for so long. He could by no means hate Tala forever. He cherished Tala, respected Tala. The wolf was like a brother to him, and at times he is even closer than a brother.

The phoenix contemplated to earlier when he and the wolf had kissed. It wasn't the first occasion they had done so; nevertheless it was the first time they understood what it meant and could appreciate the passion that the kiss held deep within.

Beforehand they just thought it was amusing, that it tasted good. They never thought it meant anything really special. But they were only kids back then.

Now, when he kissed Tala it wasn't because it was entertaining, or because he was curious; he loved Tala. How could he be mad at the person he loved?

"Kai?"

His ruby eyes fell on the solitary silhouette standing at the door, the radiance dancing behind him. The wolf treaded further into the area, shutting the door gently. He paced himself, coming to a halt precisely facing Kai.

"Kai?" he began again but was hushed when Kai's finger lifted itself and was positioned onto his lips. Taken back slightly, he pushed the finger away, azure eyes on the troubled body before him.

"I'm sorry, Kai."

There was no reply, and the lights were still off. All he could distinguish was the shadow before him. Tala was about to utter one more word, but he was forcefully tugged onto the double bed.

"Kai?" he breathed, but was interrupted by a pair of succulent lips pressed roughly against his. He leaned in to intensify the kiss and succeeding in doing so, wrapping his arms around the slender neck as strong hands clutched his hips firmly, pressing him against the other.

"Kai," he moaned, as he was at last released for air. Kai took this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into the warm cavern, skilfully tasting every region in his mouth.

"Kai," he moaned yet again, gasping deeply as Kai finally managed to let him go. Both stared at each other in the darkness of the space, recalling how greatly they both longed for this.

"Kai. I'm sor-"

"I forgive you, Tala," Kai interrupted, steeling a small kiss from his wolf before rising. Tala smiled a genuine smile. It was times like this that they both sorely missed most.

* * *

"Look, Kai. We're sorry – wow!" Tyson shouted, only succeeding in making everyone flinch in loudness. Kenny and Hilary looked up only to gasp at the unjust realism before them. Well only Hilary, seeing as she's had a major crush on Kai since forever. 

"You two are a couple?" Tyson bellowed from shock.

Kai and Tala were holding hands, only something was different but they couldn't exactly place it. They both had slight smiles on their faces. The phoenix's crimson eyes were no longer cold and distant, but kind and content. There first impression on Tala had changed too. At first he was so similar to Kai, but now his azure eyes weren't emotionless and uncaring, but kind and content like Kai's.

"It's almost like Kai is…happy? Smiling? Nah. Impossible"

"Yeah, Tyson. But sometimes reality hurts," Rei chuckled, giving Max a high-five who was also content to see his captain so care free for a change. But just as Max was admiring his captain's cheerful features his smile turns into a frown. His crimson eyes growing serious and harsh, narrowing at Hiro.

"Now is not the time for celebration." He stated firmly, letting do of the Wolf whose face grew stern and cold.

"What do you mean?" Tyson spoke up, eyes twitching with confusion.

"We have to save the others." Tala nodded, azure eyes grew increasingly icy and cold.

Unexpectedly a loud ringing sound startled them all. The telephone. Hiro leisurely collected up the devise, gripping it to his ear and adding a casual "Hello?"

"…"

"Yes, this is he."

"…"

"More?"

"…"

"No, I haven't."

"…"

"Yes."

"…"

"Of course."

"…"

"Do not worry officer. If I see them I'll let you know." And the conversation ended.

The Bladebreakers were faintly perplexed by the conversation. Hiro gazed at Tala and Kai before a broad grin materialized on his face.

"I see there is hope for you're friends after all."

Both went wide eyes. Tala let out a small sigh of relief but Kai knew they weren't out of the woods just yet.

"It seems 3 students have been reported missing from Biovolt. It was an officer saying they were spotted heading up this way."

Kai smirked, that was them all right.

"Excellent."

TBC...

* * *

Yay. Number 8. Woop! Hope you guys like this. It's taken a while but it's getting there. But not for a while. 

Next chapter we see Ian, Bryan and Spencer so don't worry. Can't say anything about the conditions though. Anyways you must keep reading to find out.

R&R…

Kai's Gurl…


	9. Stubbornness and Evil Men

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own it. Blah. Blah._

**AN:**_WOOP! Thanks reviews and fans. I LOVE YOU ALL!_

**_WOOP!_**

_Tala's very…um…not really Tala like in the beginning of this chapter. He's very cheerful, crazy, nice and not Tala like. Sorry, it won't be for long. Promise. _

_This chapter will be less angst and tragedy and stuff like that then the rest. k. Not so much sadness and feeling sorry for Tala and so on…more of a time to celebrate…ha. I laugh at that!_

_What a wierd chapter title. Sorry. Just had to say that. _

**Speech: **"Normal" _"Russian"_

_

* * *

_

_**Prisoners and Warriors…9**_

_Kai's Gurl…_

* * *

"I'm telling you, Bryan. Tala went this way," Ian assured, nodding at his confidence. Bryan just rolled his lavender eyes at his arrogant teammate. Ian could be so overconfident when he thinks he's right. "No he didn't, Ian. Look at these tracks." 

Ian inspected the said tracks Bryan was referring to. He put his finger to his chin as he examined it. The Falborg blader smirked at Ian's expression, which was a mixture of '_damn-Bryan's-right' _and _'I'm-such-an-idiot.'_

Spencer continued up the mountain passage. He was tired, hungry and Bryan and Ian were quarrelling about everything and nothing at the same time. It was giving his a throbbing headache.

_(**AN:** I know Bryan is kind of out of character here but he's just tired, hungry and cranky I guess. Sorry)_

The winds had drastically picked up in the last hour or so, and were pushing them around violently. Spencer could hardly hike up the snow-white mountain and it was beyond him how those two could argue and fight in these conditions.

They persisted climbing the mountain. Several trees were growing nearby but it was clear snow ahead. The Seaborg blader was sure Bryan was right. He never argued or fought with others unless he was absolutely one hundred percent sure. Ian was too overconfident that he was unreliable.

Tired russet eyes landed on, what seemed to be a small cottage off in the distance.

"Can you two shut up? Look" Spencer growled, finger pointing at the small cottage off in the distance. Bryan and Ian froze at the harshness in Spencer's voice and observed his finger until they too landed on the cottage. Ian sighed in relief whilst Bryan simply shrugged. As long as they were out in the cold, it didn't matter.

They resumed up to the cabin in silence, cautious of the screaming they could hear from inside. It was a loud and deafening scream. Male most likely and he seemed to be in pain. Ian hesitated to continue. They were planning to just ask for shelter in a cabin whose residence seemed to enjoy torturing people. In Ian's books, that was a no-no.

"Spencer?" Ian began but stopped at the smirk on his features. Bryan too was concerned when he noticed Spencer's strange behavior. "Spencer?"

"Look," he stated, finger once again on the cottage, which was drawing closer with each step. Both turned to it and they too smirked.

Ahead of them was a boy with long navy hair and a red cap. He was almost in tears and his face was fearful. Above him was none other than Tala. His red hair stood out like fireworks in the white background, and his yelling was heard from miles away.

"Please, Tala. It was an accident. I swear," came the pitiful voice of the navy haired boy.

"No excuses this time, Tyson," Tala sneered, azure eyes were gleaming with murder. Suddenly another figure appeared before them and called out to Tala too softly to hear from the distance. The figure said a few words to the red head and abruptly Tala's azure eyes fell on the 3 of them, a smirk on his pale features.

"Took your time," he called to them. The boy bellow him turned and was grinning at them too.

Too relieved to speak, Spencer, Ian and Bryan merely smirked and continued towards them. The lone figure Tala was speaking to had long since disappeared.

* * *

Bryan was startled slightly when Tala hugged him, not a habit Tala is known for. Spencer was too glad to see him to really notice or care. Ian seemed to of noticed but said nothing. Bryan hesitated to return the embrace but finally pulled himself together enough to squeeze him in response. 

Tala welcomed them all with open arms (literally) before allowing them to actually enter the warm cozy house. The petite cabin smelt of food, and the new arrivals were less than thrilled to find out that it wouldn't be ready for another half an hour.

"_Are you alright, Tala?_" Bryan asked in kind of a concerned way although he tried to conceal it in front of these unfamiliar people. Tala snorted. Spencer had to laugh at that. Tala hadn't changed……that much.

"_Fine. What makes you think otherwise?"_ Bryan shrugged at the question and smirked. _"Since when do you hug people?"_

"_Since when is that your business?" _Tala retorted smugly. Bryan couldn't argue with that, they new never to meddle in others business. Bryan shrugged again and casually took a seat, deciding to ignore everyone from now on.

"So who are these people?" Ian asked half-heartedly. "Friends of a friend of ours," was the reply Tala gave him and Ian was already interested in who this friend was.

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei and Hilary grinned welcomingly, concluding it would be best to familiarize themselves with these new additions to the cottage.

"Hey," Rei said merrily, taking a seat beside the red head. "I'm Rei," he clarified, hand outstretched. When no friendly handshake or hello came his way, his smile disappeared. Withdrawing his hand, he gave them a look over. They were all so quiet and impassive; like Kai and Tala are.

"Well, this is Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary," Rei informed, pointing to each one. Ian just snorted and looked away. Spencer smirked and Bryan ignored them all.

"So Tala? Who's this friend we're supposedly friends of," Ian inquired suspiciously. Tala smirked knowingly and motioned towards the door. All eyes followed to a silent figure that had easily succeeded in being invisible. No one even noticed his presence.

"Kai?" Bryan glared. He and Kai never left on the best of terms, but they were still friends. The phoenix opened both indifferent crimson orbs and smirked calculatingly. Ian sneered at his former teammate while Spencer gave no reaction to his existence.

"Ignore them, Rei. They just think they're too important to be socializing with you."

"Oh. Now I understand, Tala," Bryan snorted before smirking at his the phoenix, his former teammate. Tala scoffed and glared at Bryan, but the Falborg blader was unaffected.

"Hey Hiwatari. Finally back to your old team, eh?" Ian sneered. The Bladebreakers were shocked at the new information. This was his old team?

"I knew it." All eyes turned to Kenny who had opened his laptop and was typing swiftly. "What do you mean, chief?" Tyson asked, confusion written all over his face. "It's simple, Tyson. I thought I recognized Tala before, but I wasn't sure. But now that the other 3 are here, it's clear." Kenny exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"What is, chief?"

"This is Kai's old team. These are the Blitzkrieg Boys. The current World Champions."

"No way, that's awesome," Max commented, taking a quick look at the Russians again. Bryan rolled his eyes; he never realized how dense these people were.

"Who are you peoples anyways," Ian asked indifferently. Rei smirked, nothing remotely close to Tala's, but it was a smirk none-the-less.

"We're the Bladebreakers," Tyson informed them. Spencer snorted at that, "never heard of you."

"Well you must be amateurs," Tala commented smugly, the smirk still on his face.

"If they were amateurs, Tala, do you think I'd be on this team?" came Kai's voice again. Bryan turned his full attention to Kai, lavender eyes gleaming with anger. Wordlessly he stood and made his way to confront the phoenix, who didn't seem even a little intimidated, despite Bryan's obvious height advantage.

"Don't know about that one, Hiwatari. You were always so unpredictable. Wouldn't surprise me at all if they were all amateurs." Bryan sneered, smirk still playing on his face. Kai stayed quiet but gave no sign of surrendering this battle.

"Listen, Kuznetzov. I don't care what you think. I already know who the best blader is," Kai smirked smugly. Bryan growled at the comment but made no move to continue, they just glared at each other. Crimson orbs fighting with lavender ones. Tala rolled his eyes and motioned for the other two of his team to follow. Silently he left the room soon followed by Ian and Spencer who were trailing like a policeman would his lieutenant; proudly and confidently.

Tala paused beside Bryan and growled at him. "Come on Bryan." Tala said coldly, but Bryan ignored him. "Bryan. That's an order."

"You were lucky this time, Hiwatari, but next time you wont be." And with that the Blitzkrieg Boys left the room and disappeared from sight.

Kai was still smirking, eyes on the spot Tala was just at. "Let's go too," he ordered and turned on his heal to follow the others.

Kenny, Hilary, Tyson, Max and Rei were all still confused, but tagged along like ordered. Food was ready anyways and they had to eat as much as possible before Tyson could get a chance to eat.

**

* * *

**

"Guys, this is ridiculous," Hiro attempted to reason, but all hope was lost. Hiro sat at the end of the long, mahogany table, Tyson sat on his left and Spencer on his right. Both were glaring at each other, although Spencer was winning the silent dispute. Beside Tyson sat Max, Rei, Kenny and Hilary, whist beside Spencer sat Ian, Bryan and Tala. They were all glaring at whoever happened to be placed opposite them. The Blitzkrieg boys seemed to be winning the wordless argument. Kai sat opposite Hiro on the other end of the table, an eerie silence washed over him.

Hiro frowned at the stubborn teams. Neither teams were cooperating nor did Kai even try to interfere. "Seriously guys. This is stupid. You're not enemies. You're allies," Hiro assured confidently, his patience running thin.

"Hiro. Don't bother," Kai sighed. Hiro raised a sapphire brow but didn't pursue the question. "I'll do it." Hiro didn't argue with that. Kai was possibly the only one who could interfere and not get killed in the process.

Silently he got to his feet with an amazing amount of grace and walked by Tala's side. He leaned down and whispered a few inaudible words to his lover. Tala blushed at whatever Kai said and turned to him. Kai nodded wordlessly and continued to Bryan who was seated beside the wolf.

The falcon glared at Kai, challenging him to try and force him to blush. Kai wasn't arrogant and leaned in and whispered a few muffled words. Bryan's eyes went wide and he glared at the phoenix. Kai smirked and continued to Ian who was beginning to get uneasy. Kai didn't lean over to whisper something but instead put a finger under the Wyborg bladers chin and lifted his head with a surprising amount of gentleness.

Mutely he glared into Ian's dark eyes and succeeding in making the little one shudder. He fixed Spencer the same glare and turned back to his seat.

Hiro was amazed. It only took the phoenix a few whispered words and 2 glares to get them to stop and so far they seemed to remain quiet and eating. The blitzkrieg boys didn't look the others in the eye. Whatever Kai said it made some impact on there behavior.

"Now, we shall eat and not have glaring contests. Understood?" Hiro stated firmly but they could tell he was confused. The Bladebreakers sat perplexed at what they just witnessed. Kai had made Tala blushed, made Bryan mad, and glared at the others. He clearly has superpowers to do those things because that is not humanly possible.

"Kai?" Tyson worried. Kai raised a silver eyebrow but remained quiet. Tyson followed his example and went mute too; so the rest of the meal was made in peaceful silence.

* * *

"What do you mean? I demand to know where my students are. They are missing and I will not rest until they are brought back to Biovolt. Do you understand?" Boris growled, his grip on the telephone tightened at what the person on the other end of the line was saying. 

"I see."

"…"

"Excellent. That stupid man thought he could hide them from me. Well he's got another thing coming to him."

"…"

"Yes. Send them over to that cottage up in the mountains early tomorrow. We can't afford to let them escape."

"…"

"Excellent. I need a progress report tomorrow on the situation."

"…"

"Oh, and get me someone to cut down that fucking tree!"

"…"

He hung up, gray eyes glowing with anger.

"How dare they?" he yelled.

A fist came down hard on the wooden table in an outrage of frustration and anger, creating a somewhat large dent in the sturdy timber. Breathing heavily, Boris was somewhat hesitant to look his superior directly is the eyes. Dark crimson eyes, almost burgundy, glaring impatiently at him.

"I need results, Boris. Not more problems," Voltaire informed coldly. Boris nodded, "yes, sir."

"And make sure those people that my students have associated with are killed. No exceptions." Voltaire smirked.

"Yes sir."

**TBC…**

* * *

_**OOHHHH!** _

_Woop. I hope that was ok. I actually didn't like it but oh well, if you do, tell me. it makes me feel better about myself. I think I'm loosing my mojo. **-Cries-** I'm getting writers block. NOOOO!_

_Anyways. I want to know what you think. Nothing much happened this chappy. Well that's not true. The blitzkrieg boys have reunited. Boris is after them. Both teams hate each other. Hiro is upset. Kai whispered some things and they are quiet now. Yeah. Nothing much happened really._

**AM I LOOSING MY MOJO OR NOT! PLZ TELL ME. _-CRIES-_ **

**R&R…**


	10. Gray Eyes

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own it so stop askin' me! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!_

**AN:**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Guess what! I'm debating over whether to make the next chappy or the chappy after that a lemony chapter. I want to know what you guys think! We'll see. But there is definitely one coming up soon! Don't blame me if it's bad too ok? I'm only 13. Give me a break. But anyways…more on that in later chapters._

_Anyways. Here's the next chappy. But updates might be a little slower because school is starting. Normally I get about 8 hours a day on the computer. No joke. Anyways I'll only probably get about…2 hours to work on stories. SORRY! Anyways we'll see. I'm only in year 8 so homework isn't that much of an issue._

_You know, I realized something. Hilary came into the series in the 3rd season, right? I don't know. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is like set before they even battled for the World Championships. How does that work? Anyways…_

_…On with the story…_

* * *

_**Prisoners and Warriors…10 **_

_Kai's Gurl…

* * *

_

Dinner had passed but now the bladers found themselves facing a dilemma. Tyson, Rei, Max and Hilary had their sights sent on watching a movie, but the rest were less than pleased with the movie selection; _'rest'_ being Hiro, Kai and Kenny. The other 4 unsocial Russian, after witnessing Tyson's eating habits, had their sights sent on leaving as fast as possible, but Hiro wouldn't allow that.

"PLEASE, BRO! I WANNA WATCH MY MOVIE!" Tyson bellowed in his brother's ear. Hiro shook his head to relieve his ears from the temporary deafness. Tyson could be very immature sometimes. "Tyson, no! Got it?" Hiro stated sternly. "But Hiiirrrooooooo," he whined and then pouted when Hiro shook his head.

"Stop being immature, Tyson," Kai spoke up from his leaning position against the wall. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed across his chest, but his ears remained alert.

Tyson gave the phoenix a _'whatever'_ look and sat stubbornly on the sofa beside Max and Rei who were enjoying each other's company until the dragon came along.

The other 4 Russian inhabitants were seated opposite the Bladebreakers, eyes closed and ignoring everyone, except for Tala who was seated on an armchair, which was closest to his lover phoenix.

"Ok, guys. We'll watch a movie, but we shall vote on the movie and NOT choose THAT movie," Hiro exclaimed, eyeing the forbidden movie Tyson had set his eyes on. Tyson pouted and was about to protest when Tala spoke first. "What are our choices?"

Crickets.

"Tala…speak?" Tyson said stupidly as if he had never heard him speak in his life, although he had only known Tala for a day or so.

"Yes, you idiot," Bryan snapped, the dragon was getting on his last nerve. Max and Rei glanced back to Tala who was waiting patiently to speak again.

"Well, the selections we have are as followed..." Rei affirmed. Max nodded and began taking a few movies from the small box, which read 'movies' _(**AN:** wow. How obvious! .!)_

"We have…The Grudge, Bad Santa, 8 Mile, Mean Girls, The Ring…" Max said, reading each name as he flipped through all the DVDs. After hearing all the alternatives they voted on the favourite. The Blitzkrieg boys were forced to vote but they all choose according to Tala's decision for some odd reason that the rest (Excluding Kai.) couldn't understand.

"Crap selection if you ask me," Bryan grunted. Ian smirked, "Well no one asked you." Bryan grunted again but remained quiet, as did Ian.

"I choose Mean Girls," Hilary stated proudly although she knew the boys weren't going to choose a chick flick.

"I choose…the ring…" Max decided and smiled at Hiro who was calculating the votes.

"Me too," Rei added and grinned as the tally was being drawn in Hiro's mind.

"I choose…mean girls." Kenny stated quite nervously. Hilary jumped up in glee and hugged the small point-Dexter. Kenny blushed at the closeness and immediately attempted to push her away.

"I vote for Bad Santa," Tyson spoke up and successfully drowned out the yelping and squealing noises that were Hilary and Kenny. Hiro nodded and turned to the unsocial Russians who seemed less than pleased.

"I choose whatever Kai chooses and so do my team therefore we outbalance the rest of you," the read head notified.

"That's not fair!" Tyson yelled from the other side of the room. Rei and Max said nothing. Hiro looked slightly disappointed by the decision but nodded anyways.

"Kai?" all eyes fell on the slate haired teen that seemed to be calmly debating on which movie he was planning to choose. 2 crimson eyes appeared, looking at everyone indifferently and calculatingly.

"I choose…8 mile." Tyson's gaped, his mouth dropped a few feet and it hit the carpeted floor. "But-"

Hiro glared at him and shook his head. Sighing, Tyson surrendered and sat back lazily on the sofa. "Whatever."

**O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o-O.o**

They watched the movie in silence, excluding Hiro who wasn't present for some unknown reason. Kai was seated snugly on Tala's lap; head resting on the firm chest behind him. The lights were off, so no one could see them, except Bryan who was seated close by and was smirking at them. Both teens glared their most deadly death glares, which got the job done.

"Boriinngg," came Tyson's voice about 5 minutes into the movie. Kai rolled his crimson eyes at the navy teen and snuggled more into Tala's chest. His cuddle was appreciatively welcomed in Tala's arms and he couldn't help but smile slightly at his phoenix. He truly was luck. He loved Kai more than life itself.

During the abbey days he had always had strong feelings for the slate haired teen, but at such a young age his mind would always deny any feelings of love to the phoenix. It was to be expected. Boris and Voltaire had shown them no such thing even remotely close to love. Tala was taught love on his own, which was hard. It was such an unfamiliar emotion for him, and no doubt for his phoenix too. He was just grateful he was able to accept this new feeling before it was too late.

But as he got older he learnt of Kai's departure to Japan. That had been possible the hardest thing for him to go through. He had lost his Kai, even if his mind still rejected Kai to be his. Seeing Kai after so long has really changed him. But for the better or worse? He couldn't tell.

"Tyson, shut it," Kai snapped coldly. Tala wrapped his arms around his phoenix protectively and brought him up to face him. Kai seemed kind of surprised but smiled at his wolf.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, any coldness had melted away within seconds. Tala smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was short but it was passionate. Kai kissed back, deepening the kiss but parted after a few seconds. "Nothing's wrong," Tala whispered softly into his lover's ear. Kai smiled and turned back around to face the screen, his crimson eyes filled with contentment and pleasure. How he had longed for his wolf friend in Japan. Being around people like Tyson and Max really made him miss the silence that was the abbey and it's students. All he really missed was Tala though. It was beyond him how he had survived even a second with his annoying team, but it didn't matter now. He wouldn't let anyone get a hold of Tala. Not Boris and not Voltaire.

And soon, Tala would be truly his.

**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()**

The rest of the movie passed in relative silence, except for Tyson who kept complaining about everything wrong with the movie.

"This movie sucks," Tyson spat. Bryan glared at him but its effect was reduced because of the dark. Kai gave Tala a quick peck on the cheek and got to his feat. With much grace and restraint he stalked up to the aggravating dragon and stood silently by his side. The glare seemed to have more effect than Bryan's did, probably from the proximity.

Tyson felt a dark, livid presence leering at his back. Hesitantly he turned his head only to meet with annoyed crimson eyes.

"Oh, um, h-hi K-Kai," he stammered frightfully. Kai gave him a tired glare and bent down to meet the dragon square in the eyes. Tyson gulped rather loudly and now all eyes were on the two bladers.

"Tyson. Do you have a problem with my movie selection?" Kai asked coldly, his tone was daring him to challenge his preference of film. Tyson gulped again and shook his head violently.

"N-no. I quite like y-your movie c-choice, K-Kai," Tyson grinned nervously. Kai raised a silver eyebrow but smirked. "Good. Now, then there is no need to disrupt the movie is there?" Kai smirked smugly. Tyson shook his head fearfully again and watched as the phoenix stood back up and glared at him once more. "Because if you do…" Kai trailed off as he could already see the fearfulness in the dragon's brown eyes.

"Right. Got it, Kai."

Kai nodded and turned back to Tala who was smirking back at him. Mutely he sat back down in his lovers lap and was once again embraced by strong arms. The wolf gave him a small peck on the cheeks and settled his eyes back on the screen.

The rest had turned back around too once Kai had sat back down. They didn't want to mess with him, although the Russian inhabitants felt they could put up a good fight against the phoenix.

The room fell into an eerie silence again as they all didn't dare say a word or they would face the wrath of the phoenix.

Kai smirked; he always got his way.

* * *

Gray orbs leered at the large silver screen before him, waiting to witness the demise of innocent lives and the arrival of his juvenile students. 3 days had passed since their disappearance from his precious school and now he will get them back, and no one will stand in his way.

A voice came over the speaker on his desk. He glanced at it vaguely before reaching to press a gray button on its black surface.

"Yes?" he asked indifferently. There was a small paused on the other end of the speaker before a deep, gruff voice spoke. "Balcov, sir. We have breached the area and will proceed to enter on your command." The head guard informed his superior. Boris smirked and turned his attention back to the screen before of him.

"Understood. Give me the visuals immediately," he demanded firmly, and once again found himself waiting for the guard on the other end. "Oh, and I am not a very patient man, Vadim."

"Yes, sir. Visuals will commence in 1 minute," he notified. Boris smirk grew wider as the passing moments were met in silence. Within the minute he found himself looking at the large silver screen as the images appeared.

Before him he could see a small, timber cottage surrounded by a few trees and covered by the winter's snow. The sun was shinning despite the large blizzard, which arose the night before, and the new fresh morning air whipped the dark outlines of the abbey guards about as they advanced on the petite cabin.

Boris sneered as the time for the ambush to commence neared, as he would soon find his pupils back in his possession for his own lustful needs and their agonizing punishments. He could already taste their soft lips and the flavor of their mouths on his tongue. He could already hear the bruised, agonizing screams and pleas for freedom as he took them thoughtlessly to satisfy his desires.

"Balcov, sir. On your command," the deep voice resurfaced on his speaker to remind him that things shall instigate on his orders.

"Yes. Bring me back my students, Vadim," Boris smirked.

"Yes, sir."

He watched smugly from his comfortable chair in his office as his instructions came into play and guards swarmed the cabin within seconds. Each had their own individual weapons and uniforms. Grenades, dynamite, rifles, firearms, revolvers, daggers, scalpels, switchblades and spare ammo were all fastened to the personnel, who were wearing black masks to conceal their identity or any link whatsoever to Biovolt.

Doors were kicked open and commands were shouted as they flooded the residence within mere moments. Few recruits stood by to comment on the procedures and update of the process. Few seconds passed in virtual stillness before Boris' attention was brought back to the speaker where the deep, gruff voice spoke.

"Balcov, sir."

"Yes."

"They're not here, sir."

_**TBC….**_

**

* * *

**

_Ohh…yay. LOL_

_Did they get the wrong house? Did the officer who gave him his information give him false information? Or did the Bladebreakers/Blitzkrieg boys know of his plans? WHO KNOWS! Anyways I was thinking of putting a lemon scene either next chappy or the one after it. But I'm not sure. What do you want? Anyways._

_R&R…PLZ!_

_Kai's Gurl…_


	11. Japan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it 

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews! You have no idea how much I love you all for them! Thank you! Most pplz wanted a lemon but I gotta see if I can squish it into the plot cause I wasn't intentionally going to put one in. But we'll see. You want to know how Boris couldn't find them last time? Then this is the chapter you must read. So go forth and read young readers…and may your journey be a safe one, with the exception of Boris and Voltaire butt kicking.

Um, now that Tyson and Max and all of them are here, the chapters will get a little bit more humorous, as I'm sure you've noticed. But it will only be for a little while; there will be some angst and stuff like that coming back in a few more chapters. Also a little bit of Tala and Kai fluff in this chapter.

**"Russian"**

"Normal"

_Enjoy…

* * *

_

_**Prisoners and Warriors…11**_  
_…BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

_

"OK, SLEEPING BEAUTIES…GET UP!" roared Hiro as he stampeded through his little cottage at 3 in the morning. Everyone was still sleeping and they didn't exactly appreciate being woken this early in the morning.

"Hiro, what's up?" yawned Max as he emerged half dressed from the living room. His hair was unruly and his warm blue eyes were half closed as sleep sought dominance for a second time. He yawned again and scratched his head tiredly, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"Get dressed," Hiro left no room for questions as he marched on past the living room and straight into the Russian' room without even knocking. Max watched groggily as Hiro stalked off and decided it was best to do as he said. Tyson had to be woken up too and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one doing it. Maybe he could wake up Kenny first…

**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()**

Hiro watched smugly as Tala shifted in his hold on Kai to give the bluenette a rather nasty glare. Hiro didn't really care as long as they were up. All 5 of the Russians were surprisingly awake when he stomped in and they didn't look pleased with his intrusion. Hiro, on the other hand, was too alert and tense to be concerned. He had bigger fish to fry.

"Get up sleeping beauties. Get dressed."

Bryan fixed him a curious glare and then glanced over to Tala to see his reaction. Tala scowled and hugged his boyfriend tighter, refusing to leave him and the warm comfy bed they shared. Ian rolled his eyes at his captain's habits of clutching on to everything he could find so he didn't get dragged out of bed. It was just one of his many annoying traits.

Kai groaned beneath the sheets and poked his head out to see what was going on. Hiro figured he wasn't very pleased with the interruption either but he knew Kai wasn't one to ask questions when ordered to do something.

The phoenix shifted in Tala's hold and attempted to sit up, but Tala pulled him back down and into his own embrace. Hiro rolled his eyes and stepped beside the bed. He gripped the sheets tightly and dared the two of them to stay in bed, just so he could pull the sheets off of their mangled bodies.

Tala glared at the bluenette, daring him to even try. Hiro didn't need to be glared at twice. He pulled forcefully on the sheets and threw the white material on the floor and out of Tala's reach.

Tala groaned and Kai shivered but made another attempt to sit up. "Tala." Kai sighed when he was pulled back down and into the tight protective hold. "Tala. Stop it."

Tala shifted Kai in his hug so he could nuzzle into Kai's neck. Kai smiled but tried pushing himself out of Tala's reach. He struggled for sometime but managed to escape and stand up out of reach of his lover. Not that he didn't love Tala or enjoy his snuggling; he just didn't have time.

"Oh, and Kai? Be quick. The others haven't succeeded in waking Tyson up yet. So get to it." Hiro stated smugly and watched as Kai groaned and flopped back on the bed. Tala took the opportunity to embrace the phoenix again and snuggle up to him. Bryan raised an eyebrow but stood and got dressed.

**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&() **

20 minutes later everyone was up and dressed in the usual. Tyson was also up and dressed, much to Hiro's amazement. They all stood confused and tired. Tyson yawned several times. The house was still quiet as everyone waited patiently for an explanation as to why they were woken at 3 in the morning. None of them were pleased about it either. 

Hiro noticed the glares and confused looks thrown his way. They wanted explanations. Something he couldn't give at that moment.

"I'll explain later, ok," Hiro assured.

Bryan snorted, as if that would ever happen. Tyson just nodded and rested his head on his arms, which were folded, and resting on the table. He dozed off slightly, but the sound of Russian crept into his mind and dragged him forcefully back to reality.

"**We're never going to find out, are we?"** Bryan sighed, earning shrugs and nods from his fellow Russians.

"You can sleep in the chopper, Tyson," Hiro informed. Kai raised a silver brow. "Chopper? What did a chopper have to do with anything?"

Hiro sighed and decided he might as well explain the situation. "Fine, you win. I'll tell. Last night while you were all watching that movie, I got a phone call from a BBA agent, who was undercover as a police officer down at Moscow. The BBA have been monitoring Biovolt for decades now, but unfortunately they have never been able to ground enough evidence to charge them for the illegal affairs they have been accused of. Anyways, he informed me that he believed Boris was planning to ambush us early this morning. So I immediately sent a chopper to come and get us before Boris even knows we have left. Besides, you are all much safer back in Japan."

The teens nodded. Hiro thought it would be best to give them time, just so it could sink in.

**

* * *

**

"Ok. The chopper is here. Everyone get in," ordered the co-pilot. Nobody took much notice of him. They just wanted to be inside the chopper out of the cold. One by one they filed on into the chopper. The blades sliced through the dark, cloudy night with much ease. The wind was forcefully pulling them around. It was hard enough without to walk in the snow, they didn't need a helicopter too.

Spencer took the seat by the window. Bryan sat beside him and Kai followed. Tala took the opportunity to sit next to his phoenix, and Ian sat beside the red head. Hilary took the window seat opposite the Russians. Kenny, Max, Tyson and Rei followed her lead and sat beside her.

Once in, they all seated themselves and buckled up. It was going to be a rough journey.

Hiro joined them moments later with a few items; most of which were food substances and drinks for the teens to consume. Tyson dove into the supplies and began the speedy process of gulping it all down. Hiro looked away, unable to take the revolting scene before him. "I swear, Tyson, we are not related," Hiro mumbled. Max and Rei burst into fits of laughter. Kai smirked. Kenny was already working on his laptop, typing swiftly. The Blitzkrieg Boys thought Tyson disturbed and gave him an appalled glare.

It took Tyson a grand total of 34.5 seconds to consume the entire supply of chow. Hiro new his brother always fell asleep after he ate and hoped for it. He had brought an extra supply of food for this exact reason.

Just as predicted, Tyson lay back down on his chair and dozed off to sleep. Hiro smirked and opened his backpack. He pulled out a few more food substances. Rei and Max reached over and selected a chocolate bar each.

"Um, hey Kai? What do you think Boris would have done if he'd found us?" Hilary asked softly. Bryan snorted and chose to answer that for her. "He would have taken us guys back, including Kai, and probably killed any witnesses," Bryan smirked. Rei frowned, praying a silent thank you to Buddha for warning them.

Kai fixed Bryan a nasty glare. A pale hand was placed on his hand and for a moment Kai gazed down to examine it. He looked up into Tala's azure eyes. Tala gave him a _don't-bother-it-doesn't-seem-to-effect-Bryan_ stare and squeezed the hand gently. Kai nodded, but didn't remove his hand. Instead he tangled his fingers with his lover.

Bryan poked his tongue out immaturely before commencing a conversation with Ian in Russian. Rei watched amazed at him captain who was snuggling into Tala, eyelids closing softly as sleep wanted control again. Kai granted the silent request and fell into a comfortable slumber. Tala smiled lovingly at him and rested his head on Kai's. For a moment everything was peaceful, that was until Tyson began talking in his sleep.

"Bu-but…no…not the hot dog…. please…I-I'll do anything…"

Max laughed happily. Rei smirked and leaned in close to Tyson's ear. "It's not a hot dog. It's a…" Rei whispered the last words so no one could hear. Bryan raised an eyebrow. Tyson stirred again and began blabbing on. Kai stirred too and opened his eyes sleepily. Tala played with the dark hair near Kai's neck. Kai smiled with content and watched lazily at Tyson.

"But…no. I want my hot dog…oh look…ah…eh…ohh…eh…ouch…eh…aha…ha…eh…what are you doing in my room…wait…what…what's that Kai…is that…a…nah…it can't be…"

Tala raised an eyebrow. Kai cocked his head slightly in bewilderment. Rei laughed at the expressions on Kai's face.

"What did you tell Tyson?" Max asked curiously. "Told him it was a vibrator. Kai was just an extra bonus."

Tala graced Rei with a nasty glare and Kai's face was a mixture of irritation and rage. "Excuse me?" Kai asked threateningly. Rei ignored the warning and smirked back at Max, but before Tala could say anything, Tyson spoke again.

"Oh, yeah baby…oh…yeah…give it to me…oh…Oh…OH…" Bryan glanced down at the dragoon blader and blessed him with a distressed look. "You really are disturbed Tyson," Bryan mumbled. Ian agreed and soon everyone nodded in accord

"Tyson better hope that it wasn't Kai he was fucking," Tala warned dangerously. Kai glanced up at Tala for a brief moment before smiling and snuggling further into the protective hold. Tala returned the smile and pulled Kai onto his lap. He didn't protest like he did that morning, instead he kissed his lover lightly on the cheek before resuming his sleep. But he didn't get very comfortable before Tyson began to murmur again.

"Oh, Kai…Kai…oh baby…don't stop…" Tyson turned in his sleep, bucking his hips lightly as he did. Kai opened an eye to glare at the teen. Tala gritted his teeth to prevent himself from throwing Tyson out of the helicopter and feeding him to Boris. "…Oh…OH…OH KAI…OH, OH-" Tala stood abruptly, anger and possessiveness written on his face. Kai moved off quickly so he didn't get in the way, he knew what Tala could be like, and Tala was stronger than himself.

With a quick step forward, Tala slapped the sleeping Tyson's face, effectively waking him up. "Whoa-what was that," Tyson jumped sleepily, his cheek a burning red colour. Tala glared the dragoon blader down until Tyson was no more than dirt and sat back down in his seat mutely. Rei and Max stared at the scene they just witnessed with unreadable expressions.

Kai gave his lover a sad smile. He knew Tala always got upset after an outburst like that; it was because it went against all his training. Well, so did loving Kai, but that was an exception.

Tala looked away, ashamed to have exploded like he did. Kai's smile dropped slightly. He sat back down next to Tala, who still wasn't meeting his gaze. He took his lovers hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. The wolf didn't regard him but squeezed back, which Kai was grateful for.

**

* * *

**

Now that the 9 bladers, one girl and Hiro had finally arrived back at Japan, a new argument surfaced. The new Russian companions wanted to stay at Kai's place, but Kai rejected the idea; broken furniture was the last thing he needed. Of course the Blitzkrieg Boys had no such intensions on staying at Tyson's place with Tyson around. But after much convincing, bribing and much force used, Kai had managed to get them to stay, although he only did it so he didn't have to talk to Tyson while training at the dojo, and he could finally be with his own kind.

"So…this is Tyson's place? Eh, what a shitty place," Bryan mumbled. Tala snickered and entered his temporary new bedroom, which he occupied with Kai. Bryan, Ian and Spencer received the news that they were all going to be roommates. Now, Bryan has a grudge against both teens for some unknown reason to the Bladebreakers, so it was going to be interesting how that will turn out.

Tala carelessly threw his new clothing on his double bed. Mr. Dickenson had generously provided clothing for all the boys during their stay at the dojo. He was deciding on what he was going to do to them afterwards, and an impulse told Tala that something was going to happen, and soon.

"Tala? There you are," Kai smirked mischievously and entered the room. He gently closed the door behind him. Tala chucked lightly and stepped closer to his phoenix. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed his lips passionately. Kai happily returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Tala's waist and pulled him closer until they were touching. Tala moaned as they rubbed up against the other. Kai smirked smugly as he broke their kiss for air. Both teens panted for only a second before their lips met. Tala licked the bottom lips teasingly. Without hesitation, Kai granted him entrance. Tala instantly entered the hot cavern, tasting every corner and every flavor. Kai moaned and drew his lover closer, rubbing himself harder against the other. Tala gasped as he broke the kiss, soon followed by Kai, who was panting desperately for air.

"Whoa."

Both teens immediately turned to the door to see Ian standing there smugly. His hand was resting on the handle and he was leaning against the door. Tala scowled and regretfully let go of his phoenix.

"Did I interrupt anything important?" Ian asked, knowing very well the answer. Tala growled threateningly and stalked towards the midget. Ian took the warning and dashed down the hall. Tala followed dangerously, stalking after the undersized runt.

Kai shook his head and made a mental note to lock the door next time, his being the only bedroom door with a lock, seeing as he loved his privacy and all.

**

* * *

**

_(Phone call)_

"Sir, we have confirmation. It seems a chopper had left from Japan to their exact location."

"Arg. How did they know?"

"We are uncertain still sir, but it could have just been a coincidence."

"A COINSIDENCE!"

"-Gulp- it's…ah…just a thought, sir."

"Hn."

"Also sir, the chopper took flight shortly after arrival and returned to Japan. Appears the residence was occupied before the helicopters arrival."

"Hn. Very well. Anything else?"

"Ah, yes sir. We managed to pull a few strings and found a few links. It seems Stanley Dickenson is involved and from the information we received from a stolen file, it appears that he is conducting a search for the parents of the missing students."

"So he's trying to find their families? Well, we'll see about that. How much do you know about the progress he's making?"

"Little, sir. But we believe he may know the whereabouts of young Tala Ivanov's parents."

"Good. Let him find it."

"But sir, why?"

"Because my dear Vadim, our dear young Tala will be getting a little surprise when he arrives to meet them."

**

* * *

**

_**( And cue maniac laugh )**_

_-Ahem- _Anyways, that's the end of the chappy. So sorry. I know; I'm so mean. Um, for all those who wanted a lemon I think there may be one in the next chapter. But we'll see. I won't promise anything because I tend to break them. So maybe if I don't promise, I'll actually do it! Heh, maybe not.;

Oh, and I also have a new fic up. Plz R&R the new fic. Thank you.

Please Read & Review 

…**BlooD MasCarA…**


	12. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything._

**Warning:**_Yaoi. Don't like? Then don't read_

**AN/**_hey everyone, good to see you again, well, not literally, but you know what I mean. I hope. o.O There will be no lemon in this chapter or for a while. I repeat: NO lemon – maybe at the end. Also things are going to start moving a lot faster now. Lots of things are going to start happening. Not saying something is going to happen necessarily in this chapter, but next chapters, yes. _

_Some fluff in this chapter and Mr. D is turning a few lives around. Oh great. Look out Tala!_

_Lyrics_

Enjoy…

* * *

_**Prisoners and Warriors…12**  
…__BlooD MasCarA…_

_

* * *

_Tala's azure eyes fluttered open tiredly. He was unable to sleep. Beneath the white sheets it was sticky and hot against the skin of the Russian. The frustrating heat burned his temple and caused it to throb painfully. He shifted many times during the night, but now he was growing progressively more restless and unsettled. He tried many positions throughout the darkness but none were comfortable enough to permit sleep or any relaxation of any kind. He had gotten out of bed several times for fresh air and to escape the sticky and sweaty bedroom he shared with his lover. Occasionally he'd get up due to thirst, which only forced him once again to rise from beneath the sheets and into the bathroom. The lack of illumination in the diminutive room began to take its torturous shape as it seeped into the Russian blader's mind. The only radiance the space held was from the gleam of the moon, but the small glow diminished behind the cream coloured curtains.

The area was awkwardly still, for the only sounds were the light, even breathing of his Russian boyfriend.

It must have been at least 4 am but no matter how much he twisted and turned, he just couldn't get comfortable. Kai appeared to be fairing rather well. He hadn't awoken once. Tala, on the other hand, hadn't closed his eyes since he first lay in bed at about 11.30pm last night.

Tyson hasn't helped much either. His loud snoring was heard from ever corner of the dojo. It only united with his splitting headache, making him groan. Those stupid tablets he took earlier hadn't helped. They were designed to relieve the pain. Much good that did. If anything, it felt worse. He stirred in bed once more, finding each spot more uncomfortable than the last. He stared at his bed companion. Kai looked so vulnerable when he slept; so peaceful.

How did Kai do it? How did he just ignore the heat? How did he just ignore Tyson's snoring? How did he just ignore Tyson!

Kai stirred slightly, inching closer to the contemplating Russian in his sleep. He reached Tala just as the red head even realized he moved. The phoenix snuggled into the cozy chest, murmuring a few words Tala couldn't make out. Tala wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer until their bodies touched.

Kai snuggled into him more, moaning loudly, which got Tala's attention.

"Tala," he mumbled, stirring slightly in the warm grip. Tala smiled and kissed the phoenix on the forehead. "Shh," he coaxed lovingly.

"Tala please," Kai mumbled louder. He smiled as he said those words and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck.

"Tala, take me," he moaned. Tala smirked and kissed his sleeping Russians forehead once more. "One day," he whispered. He could see Kai smile in his slumber. Had he heard his words?

"I love you Tala."

"I love you too."

* * *

It ended up being the alarm clock that woke the Russian from his slumber. The sun was out signifying a new day and the song of birds swept through the open window and into the smiling room. The sky was clear and blue, with not a single cloud in the sky. 

Kai gazed at his lover fondly. His arms were wrapped around his neck and his lover arms were gently wrapped around his own waist. Kai had woken up extremely cheerful this morning, and finding himself in the red heads embrace only brightened his morning. He didn't know why he was so cheery. It might have been the dream he had last night, but he couldn't remember it. He knew it was a good one; it just had that good vibe emitting from it. It was about Tala, he just knew it. It felt so real, even if he couldn't remember.

Tyson's snoring wasn't received as usual. Max, being the champions sleeping companion, tended to throw pillows at the sleeping Tyson when he snored. Sometimes he even tried to suffocate him with a pillow if he wouldn't stop.

Tala's heart against his ear, and his light, even breathing was soon the only sound Kai heard. Now all that was left was that and silence.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
while you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…

Kai didn't have trouble sleeping. It had been hot and difficult to sleep but he had managed. He wasn't sure how Tala faired in the war between the sleeping and the living, but he was sure Tala could handle it.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing…_

Kai didn't need anything. Everything he had was right in his arms. Tala was all he ever felt. The things that Tala must have endured in the Abbey still haunted Kai greatly. Tala had been hurt and Kai couldn't cure the pain. He wanted to aid him so badly but he couldn't physically do anything. All he could do was support him, Tala would just have to hold out on his own.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever…_

Kai smiled happily as Tala stirred. He wondered what his wolf was dreaming. Was he dreaming about him? Was it Kai he was seeing inside his head? It was Tala he was seeing, was Tala returning the favor?

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing…  
Cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing…_

"Kai," Tala mumbled, stirring slightly in the tender hold. Kai beam and kissed the pale forehead. Tala did love him. He felt it, now, and when he slept. He felt it during his toughest times and his most challenging beyblade matches. Tala loved him.

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time…_

And he loved Tala.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to__ miss a thing…_

"Tala, I love you," Kai whispered gently in his lover's ear. He felt Tala shift and smile. Kai couldn't suppress a smile either. This was the perfect moment. The happiest he had ever felt in his life. Nothing could top this wonderful experience.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing…_

"Kai?" Tala whispered tiredly. Kai gazed down at him, crimson eyes softening at his beautiful face. Tala's azure eyes opened tiredly, gazing sluggishly at his phoenix. Yawning, he snuggled deeper into Kai's chest.

"How'd you sleep?" Kai asked, lifting up Tala's face gently by his chin. Tala smiled and kissed the teens cheek. "Sleep? What sleep?" Tala joked merrily. Kai laughed softly and kissed Tala back on the cheek.

"You seem happy today. What's up?" Tala asked a little confused. Kai shook his head. "Nothing. I just woke up like this." Tala nodded and reluctantly sat up. He gazed tiredly at the alarm clock by his side.

7.18am.

Tala turned to Kai and kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you, Kai."

"I love you too, Tala."

* * *

Bryan, Ian, Spencer and Rei were up by the time the two lovebirds entered the kitchen. It was evident that Rei was uncomfortable being in the same space with Bryan, but after seeing Kai he relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that Bryan was misbehaving or threatening Rei, he was just intimidating. 

The three Russians had resorted to only Russian while in the presence of the neko-jin. Rei couldn't care less, as long as they weren't talking to him.

Kai did the moral thing and decided to sit with Rei and let Tala take care of the destructive Bryan. Rei was grateful and they chatted for sometime. Tala on the other hand had his hands full with the other three. After much struggling he just gave up and sat with Rei and Kai. The neko-jin didn't mind. Tala was…ok…sometimes. Although now wasn't one of those times. Instead, Tala just ignored Rei and began making out with Kai.

"Hey Kai? Mr. D will be here any minute," Hiro reminded, raising an eyebrow at the two Russian teens. Kai graced him with a glare for interrupting his make out session with his Tala and reluctantly got up. "Whatever." Rei rolled his golden cat eyes.

Typical.

Just as predicted Mr. Dickenson strolled into the room followed by Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Tyson, who was still in his pyjamas and yawning tiredly. "Hello boys," Mr. Dickenson smiled. "Oh, and girl," he chuckled and gave Hilary an apologetic smile. She smiled back and laughed politely.

"Anyways. It's very nice to finally meet you boys. I am Stanley Dickenson, the chairman of the BBA."

Everyone nodded. Tala gazed at Kai who took a seat next to him on the couch. He immediately turned back to Mr. Dickenson with as much contentment as he could harvest. "I am Tala, captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys," Tala introduced politely.

Stanley nodded and clapped his hands together. "Splendid. But enough chit-chat, time to get down to business."

"The BBA were at a bit of a pickle with what to do with you boys but we soon came up with a conclusion. We had decided that we should do the responsible thing and attempt to find each of your families."

At this all eyes turned to Stanley. They gazed at him with delight, whist Tala seemed to be getting mixed feelings about it all. Kai sensed his uneasiness in the decision.

"Is that wise Mr. Dickenson?" Kai asked. "Well, I can surely understand whether you feel uncomfortable about this, but it's normal. It will be hard at first, of course, but the creases with smoothen themselves out," Mr. Dickenson assured. Tala nodded but was still unconvinced. Kai wrapped an arm around Tala's waist and pulled him closer and then onto his lap.

"It will be ok Tala. I promise," Kai soothed quietly in the red heads ear. Mr. Dickenson smiled and placed his black hat back on his head.

"Mr. Dickenson? I didn't think I actually _had_ parents," Ian spoke up.

"Well, we are still searching, so it is not definite, but if we cannot succeed in locating them, then we shall go to our next plans," Stanley informed. No body inquired about what the next plan was. The Russians all knew that they would have to go to that plan anyways. They didn't have any living relatives, they knew that.

"How far have you gotten in the search," Rei questioned lightly. "Oh, well we have already succeeded in finding one family, but the rest are still unknown."

"What!"

"Wait, but we were always told that we never had parents, that they were dead," Bryan spoke up.

"Well, you must have been told wrong. You can never trust people like Boris. I have an address and have personally met with Katie and Vadim Ivanov. They seem like very lovely people."

Tala went wide-eyed. He didn't have parents. He didn't. "But-" Tala began softly. Kai couldn't bare the confused look in his lover's eyes. "It's ok, Tala. I promise I'll be there with you, when you meet them." Tala nodded, seemingly satisfied with the company.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible. I did promise them some alone time with young Tala. Just a few days, so he can re-familiarize himself, then you can discuss visitors. I will be with you Tala, so you won't be alone."

Tala nodded. He frowned and turned to Kai, who was just as worried. He kissed the pale cheek tenderly and nodded too.

"Ok."

"Yourself, Jake and myself will take you home."

"Who's Jake?"

"Your knew brother. 18, tall, ladies man, so I've been told." Mr. Dickenson let out a small chuckled.

Tala nodded again. He wasn't too sure about any of this, but he tried to be brave, for Kai's sake.

"Do not fret, Tala. You my still keep in touch with Kai."

"You have my number, don't you?" Kai asked. Tala nodded and felt relief. He wasn't alone in this. He had Kai.

"Excellent. Tomorrow you shall be leaving then."

"Tomorrow?" Tala asked with concern. "So soon?"

Stanley nodded. Sighing, Tala reluctantly agreed. Mr. D said his farewells and left. He had a few more things to prepare until tomorrow. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Rei left the room to go train. Once it was only the Russians left in the room Tala turned to Kai, worried.

"Kai? What if-"

"If what?"

"…If they…don't let me see you? If they don't accept me because I'm, well, Gay?"

"I don't know, Tala. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok."

"It's ok Tala. I love you, and I'll be here for you, all the way." Kai took Tala's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know. I love you too."

"We're in this together, Tala."

Tala nodded. "I know, Kai."

* * *

_And there you have it people. Sorry for the longer wait. I was on holidays, 'cause down here in Australia, we got school holidays. Yeah, but it's finishing soon. _

The song was called _"I don't want to miss a thing" _by Aerosmith_  
_

_Anyways…_

_Read and Review_

…**BlooD MasCarA…**


	13. Parent Trap

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything except any unrecognizable characters

**Warnings:**  
Yaoi. Don't like, then don't read

**AN/**  
Hey everyone. Thank you for all the lovely reviews you all sent. I appreciate it dearly. But I seem to be getting less every chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing. I only update things I get reviews for. Anyways…

* * *

**Prisoners and Warriors**  
Chapter 13  
…**BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

**

"Kai?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"…"

"Kai, are you listening to me?"

"…Tala. Please, just go to sleep."

"But…I'm scared…"

Kai shifted under the blankets until he faced Tala, expression saddened. Tala sat there, feet dangling off the end of their double bed, half his abdomen wrapped around the black sheets. He was looking at his feet as they made invisible shapes on the wooden floor. His white shirt hanging off his shoulder and black boxers hanging lower than usual. Kai could see the bruises on his hips. They were big and looked black in the dark. Kai sighed despairingly and stared at the clock, trying to not think about the abbey and what they did to Tala during his absence. It was difficult not to think about it. Tala would shift slightly and then they would just violently grasp his attention again.

"I'm scared Kai," Tala whispered. The word seemed alien to him. Kai gazed at him, resting his head on his palm. He had never seen Tala so frightened, so vulnerable. Tala was always the stronger of the two; the dominant one in their relationship, but seeing him like this did something strange to Kai, it made his heart cringe.

"Tala, it's ok, I'm here." Kai gently wrapped his arms around Tala's waist and pulled him tenderly back in bed and into a comforting embrace. He took a proper look at his lover, noticing his once cold blue eyes were now miserable and glistening with unshed tears.

"Tala," Kai breathed, lifting his thumb to gently wipe them away. He stroked the soft cheek gently and then ran it across the cherry lips. He gazed at them, memorized by their luscious beauty.

"Kai, I'm scared," Tala repeated, bringing more tears into his eyes. Kai gazed into the gloomy azure eyes as they stared back at him. "It's ok Tala. I'm here, I'm here," he soothed, bringing the red head closer so their foreheads were touching. He smiled sadly and wiped away a stray tear that trickled down. "Shh Tala. I'm here for you, and I won't let anything happen to you." Tala nodded, burying his head in the strong shoulder. Kai sighed and began playing with the crimson locks.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. "I love you Tala." Tala didn't respond. He was already asleep.

**

* * *

**

"Aww, they look so cute. Should we wake them up, ya think?"

"Well, we're going to have to. Jake's here."

"What's this about something cute?"

"Hey Jake. Your brother and his boyfriend."

"Oh. Yeah, they are cute. How long have they been together anyways?"

Tyson thought about it for a while. He didn't really know. Were they together before Kai became a Bladebreaker? He shrugged and Jake just nodded, his dark crimson hair falling in his green eyes.

"Well, who's going to wake them up?" Rei asked, stepping into Kai and Tala's bedroom. He paused when he saw the two Russians in the bed, cuddled together and in each other's arms. "Aww, that's so cute," he grinned.

"I know, we were just talking about that," Kenny smiled slightly. Rei paused for a moment. Maybe having everyone in the room wasn't a good idea. "Hey guys, what if they wake up? Kai won't be very happy to find us in his room," Rei frowned, just imagining what kind of new, twisted punishment would be exercised on the four of them.

Max grinned and shrugged. "Who cares? I just want to see their faces."

Kenny shook his head and took another hefty sighed. Rei chuckled and Tyson beamed, immediately agreeing with the blonde.

"Well, we have to get going soon, so who's going to do it?" Jake asked, checking his watch for the time. Everyone looked at each other, neither willing to risk their lives, no matter how memorable this moment may be.

"Get Bryan to do it," Tyson suggested, pointing to the lavender haired teen leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, snickering. He shook his head. He really wasn't as dumb as he looked. He knew Tala would kill him.

"I will then," Rei sighed. "But I'm not doing it alone."

"I will too then," Tyson volunteered, but Rei rejected the idea.

"I don't think so, Tyson. Kai already um…_dislikes…_yeah, that'll work…being in the same team with you, how do you think he will react to you being in his room?"

Tyson opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. "I guess."

"I will volunteer," Max grinned again. Rei nodded and each looked at the two sleeping beauties.

"I'll take Kai," Max spoke up first.

"What! No way. We all know Tala will _kill_ me. Not to mention he hates my guts. You do Tala. I'll do Kai."

"Alright, alright. I'll take Tala." Both boys nodded in agreement. Silently they each took a side of the bed. Rei standing over Kai, uncertain look on his face. Max standing over the red head, hesitantly reaching for the shoulders. They glanced at each other, nodded, and then began to shake the shoulders.

Tyson watched in awe at Tala, who wrapped his arms around Kai possessively, and buried Kai's head in his chest. Kai didn't seem to mind at all and in return wrapped his arms around Tala.

"Yeah, he's an Ivanov all right," Jake smirked. "Not morning people, that's for sure."

"Um, Kai, Tala. Get up," Rei smiled uneasily, shaking his captain roughly. Kai squirmed away and buried his face under the sheets.

"Why don't you try this?" Kenny suggested, pulling the black curtains open. Tala groaned as the beam of sunlight hit his face. "Close the curtains," he groaned, burying Kai deep in his chest. Now Kai groaned, trying to pull away but Tala wouldn't let him. "Not this again," Kai sighed.

"Get up Kai. Get up Tala," Tyson ordered, but began giggling after he said it. Kai froze for a moment, as did Tala. He glanced up at Tyson, frowned, turned to Tala, who frowned, then he turned back to Tyson.

"Why are you in my room?"

Tyson scratched the back of his head, nervously trying to come up with an answer. "Um…you see-"

"Get out of my room."

"He can't," Max began, but Kai interrupted.

"-Yes. He can." Kai glanced at Rei, who was hovering over him. Then he glanced at Max, who was hovering over his lover. Tala was frowning, desperate to snuggle up to his boyfriend again. Bryan, Ian and Spencer were in the corner, snickering. Kenny was positioned at the end of their bed, laptop in his hand and spectacles in the other. Tyson was beside him. He was wide-awake.

Kai groaned inwardly. This meant that he must have slept in. Tyson is never awake earlier than nine in the morning.

Kai's eyes became alert as he noticed the strange guy leaning at the door. He looked familiar. Ha had dark crimson hair that was short and dangled in front of his optimistic green eyes that were looking at Tala with interest. He was tall and older, maybe by a few years. Kai guessed he must have been about 18 or so.

"You must be Jake. Am I right?" Jake turned to Kai, smirking. He nodded and then stepped forward and to the edge of their bed. Tala was staring at him and even he had to admit that there was a lot of resemblance. They were both red heads, although his hair was a shade darker than Tala's. He was build like Tala was too, tall and muscular, though Tala wasn't as muscular as Jake.

"Jake?"

"Hey bro," Jake greeted, extending a hand out to his long lost kin. Tala hesitated. He glanced nervously at Kai who nodded reassuringly. Pleased with the support, Tala shook the hand and smiled, another alien reaction. Jake smiled back and pulled Tala out of bed and onto his two feet.

"I suggest you guys get changed quickly. We have to leave shortly." Tala nodded, disappointed to be departing so soon. He turned to Kai, who had emerged from the bed and was glaring at Tyson. He hugged his boyfriend tightly, afraid to let go.

"Baby," Kai snickered. Tala glared at him, displeased to have just been insulted by the one person who was suppose to comfort him. "I'm not a baby," Tala argued. "You're a baby."

"You guys are so childish," Hiro, who had just entered the room, mocked. "I am not childish!"

"Yes you are, Kai. You baby," Tala smirked. "My baby."

Kai smiled. "I'm not a baby, but I guess I am Tala's baby."

Tala kissed his boyfriend's temple. "Glad you're man enough to admit it."

**

* * *

**

"Pray for me."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You're not going to meet the devil, Tala. Just your parents."

Jake smirked. "He's right. You're going to need more than praying." Tala froze and glared. "Please don't tell me that. I'm nervous enough."

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, just couldn't help myself."

Tala smiled. It was odd really. He had never in his entire life met someone other than Kai whom he can be himself with. Maybe it was just that they were brothers, but it seemed much more than that. They didn't share similar pasts. So then what was it that made Jake so special?

Shrugging the thought off, he kissed Kai on the lips tenderly before parting with his beloved boyfriend. There was a long black limo in the dojo driveway. One of the black doors opened and a tall man dressed in all black appeared. He bowed to Tala and Jake before opening the back doors for them. They smiled appreciatively before entering. Mr. Dickenson was inside, the same business suit and black hat on. His smiled at them before they each took a seat. Tala sat on his own in front of Mr. Dickenson, not really in the mood to talk. Jake sat next to the chairman as they began to chat about nothing and everything.

MR. DICKENSON'S POV

It's truly amazing. Tala has grown to like Jake within minutes. They really must be brothers. They are so alike. I suspect that maybe Tala vaguely remembers his brother, although it's hard to tell, seeing as Jake would have been around the ages of 5 when Tala was abducted. Perhaps he remembers his parents. I do recall Katie mentioning that as children Tala and Jake had spent a lot of time together. They would have been the best of brothers, I am sure of it. And fortunately, there is still a chance for that to happen.

I understand that Tala may feel uncertain by his parent's reaction to him being back home, but he shouldn't need to worry. They understand it will be hard on him and I am confident that they won't overwhelm him with their love and affection, even though they are overjoyed to finally have their son back. I have not told them about the precise details of what happened to their son during his disappearance, but I am counting on Tala to be the one to tell them of the things that happened to him at Balkov Abbey. If he wants another chance at a family, I trust he will enlighten them on his life so far. If not, than I'm afraid that I will have to do it. I cannot allow them to live as a family until they understand about what happened to him, but I believe they have an idea of what may have happened.

I anticipate that Tala will tell them of Kai. That I am sure of. Kai, being one of the only people he truly trusts and loves, will be included in Tala's life one way or another. But I am sure Katie and Vadim will open Kai with open arms. They are not discriminating people. They will accept their son, gay or not.

"Chairman. We are here." I nod to the two boys, who are eager to see their parents. Tala is looking about nervously, but he has nothing to worry about. Things will all run smoothly, I can assure him.

"Let us go and meet them, shall we?" Jake nods, keen for Tala to meet the parents. He grabs Tala and race out of the limousine just as Fredric opened the door. I step out too, only at a more leisurely pace. My old age seems to be slowing me down. I can never seem to be able to catch up with the young ones these days.

"Hold on boys," I call out just before Jake has a chance to pull Tala inside the house.

"Just hold on a minute boys. There is no need to rush." Jake has reluctantly stopped. Tala appears slightly relieved to have stopped though. I reach the front door of their house, which is a two-story brick house with wooden doors and has lovely English roses frothing up the side. I guess it's now or never.

I knock politely on the door. I can practically imagine Jake jumping up and down with enthusiasm. The elder one notices his younger brothers nervousness now. Tala takes deep breaths but I think Jake finds it amusing at how completely tense Tala is right now. Even I know that it is strange behavior, and I have only known him for a few hours.

The door opens and I can see Jake light up with joy. "Hey mum, dad. This is Tala," he introduced and pointed to Tala, who is looking rather stunned at how similar he looks to them.

Tala's father, Vadim, has dark crimson hair, darker than Jakes and light blue eyes like Tala. Tala's mother, Katie, has lengthy straight red locks a shade lighter than Tala's and she has beautiful green eyes. Her skin is pale like his and she is extremely beautiful. I smile, but it disappears when Tala turns away from them.

Vadim frowns as his long lost son turns away from them. I can tell he's confused, and Jake is too. He reaches out to touch Tala's shoulder; Tala tenses, but relaxes again.

"Tala? Honey?" Katie smiled sadly. Tala turns back to her, eyes glistening with unshed tears. I must admit I am stunned to see Tala right now. The emotions are just pouring out of him and I am finally relieved to know that things are fine.

"Mum?" he whispers, the tears begin to fall. "Dad?"

Katie begins to cry now. I love happy endings. I take out my handkerchief and hand it to her, but she shakes her head. "Thank you, but I'll be fine." I know she's trying to burst out crying and hugging her son. She's trying, but I can see she's desperate to hold him like she had once when he was young. Tala smiles sadly and buries his face in her pink blouse. The tears are falling like mad, but for once, I don't think that his emotions are a problem for him now. I am truly grateful. This may mean that he can become normal again.

"Mum," he cries and she wraps her arms around him. Vadim smiles and hugs his wife and Tala. I guess my work here is done, but maybe I could stay for a little longer, for Tala. Jake is smiling and goes over and joins in the hugging. I say, I can feel the tears spring in my eyes.

Tala stops crying now. He looks up at Katie and Vadim. There is no more nervousness there, just relief. I guess he truly didn't believe his parents were alive until he actually met them.

"Come on Tala. Let me show you around," Katie offers and Tala is more than happy to follow. She leads him into the house and I can't suppress a smile.

"Come in Stanley," Vadim smiles to me and I nod. I enter the house and Jake soon follows. Tala is looking around in awe at everything Katie says. I can see he's not really paying attention to what she's saying he's just staring at her, stunned to finally have a mother.

"Come Stanley, the kitchen is this way," Vadim leads me away from the boy and his mother.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my skull, like someone just hit me over the head with a bat. I fall to the floor, head throbbing. The last thing I hear in a gunshot and Tala falling to the ground, and then everything goes black.

TBC…

**

* * *

**

Cliffy! Ha Ha.

I will not update until I get 10 reviews or more, understand? TEN! Maybe it's too much to ask, maybe not, but I don't care. If I don't get at least 10, then there will be no update for a long time.

-Sigh- do you know how hard it was to do Mr. D's Pov? Very hard. I still don't like the way it turned out, but I don't really know how to change it so it sounds right. But it doesn't matter now.

_Read and Review please_

…**BlooD MasCarA…**


	14. It's More than a Bad Feeling, Rei

**Disclaimer:**  
I do own Luke, Katie and Vadim, but nothing else

**Warnings:**  
Yaoi. Coarse language.

**AN/**  
Hey everyone! I got a lot more votes for last chapter, and I can't be happier. Thank you soooo much. Ohh, and Kai is gonna find out that Tala has disappeared! Betcha can't wait to read on…so don't let me stop you. Continue!

* * *

**Prisoners and Warriors**  
Chapter 14  
…**BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

**

"Kai, please stop pacing. Nothing is wrong," Rei assured, stepping in front of the pacing teen. He took him by the shoulders firmly, shaking him until their eyes met. Kai was worried, but he didn't need to be. It had been two days since the red head's departure to meet his new kin. Kai had called countless of times, each time receiving no answer. Everyday he had tried, growing more concerned for his boyfriend. Every hour he would call, day or night, light or dark, 3pm or 3am. He had called. At first it was slightly amusing, watching Kai worry over something so little, but then it just became annoying. He paced all the time, thinking up plausible excuses as to why his lover wasn't answering, failing miserably. He had thought up brilliant ideas, but none seemed to be the right one. Rei would tell him that he was paranoid, but he said it was a feeling, a feeling he got when something was wrong.

"Rei, he hasn't a-"

"Answered your phone calls, I know Kai. He's probably having such a fun time with his family that maybe he hasn't noticed his phone ringing," Rei interrupted calmly, shaking the shoulders again when Kai averted his gaze to stare at the wooden floorboards. He didn't respond. The excuses weren't working.

"Well, how about you call Mr. D and ask him for the home phone number?" Rei suggested instead, satisfied to have earned a small smile from the troubled teen. Kai nodded and turned to the small coffee table in the center of the living room. He grabbed his phone and called Mr. Dickenson. Rei watched happily, knowing that Kai would finally stop pacing…for a while at least. Maybe they went out of town for a while? Hopefully not, or else Kai would probably have a heart attack from being away from his boyfriend for too long.

"Why isn't he answering?" Kai shouted impatiently, tossing his phone on the cream couch. He glared at it for a while, arms folded across his chest. Rei sighed exhaustedly but decided to try and solve the problem before it got worse. He took Kai firmly by the shoulders again and sat him on the couch. Kai didn't resist. His head was throbbing from the constant sound of a never-ending ringing in his ears.

"Let me try," Rei suggested yet again, sitting himself beside the troubled teen, and picked up the phone. He redialed and waited patiently for while. No answer. Strange. He tried again and waited a while again. Suddenly, there was some weird noise and then Mr. Dickenson's drained and hoarse voice crackled over the small devise.

"Mr. Dickenson?"

**

* * *

**

It wasn't the throbbing pain in the back of his head that woke him up from his uncomfortable sleep. It wasn't the morning rush of traffic or the busy sounds of the streets outside. It was a small ringing sound. It was barely audible and it was muffled by the thick material of his business suit, but it reached his ears and made its presence known. At first he sat there wondering what this odd noise was. The noise stopped momentarily, then started again, confusing him slightly. It was vibrating in his pocket, and soon curiosity got the better of him. He sluggishly reached stubby fingers into his pant pocket and pulled out the distressing noise. It suddenly stopped its ringing, leaving him perplexed as to what and why this thing was doing there in his pant pocket. He examined it closer, opening the small silver device closely, mere inches away from his face.

He jumped when the ringing went off again, nearly dropping the fragile silver object. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing was heard. He glanced around for someone to help him with his dilemma. He needed a glass of water or something. There was no one, he couldn't even recognize where he was. It was a house. One he had seen before. There was no one around. It was silent except for that annoying ringing sound that just kept going and going and going. Just a never-ending cycle of _ring, ring, ring, ring_. He opened the devise and pressed it to his ear and choked out a small 'yes?' His eyes darted around the house walls, uncertain of where he was. There was a pool of crimson blood by the stairs.

The thought grasped his mind immediately. He jerked upright and gasped as the memory of the house and its inhabitants surfaced. The Ivanov place

"Mr. Dickenson?" a worried and uncertain voice asked over the silver object. He didn't answer straight away. He gathered everything he could remember of the person he was talking to before answering in a hoarse, choked voice. "Rei?"

"Mr. Dickenson, are you okay? You don't sound very good," Rei's worried voice echoed into his ear. "I-I'm fine. What? Where? I-I-"

"Mr. Dickenson? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with Tala?" He froze. The blood. Was it…Tala's blood? The ringing vibration of a gunshot ran through his ears, and the memory of Tala falling limply to the ground emerged from his mind.

_Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my skull, like someone just hit me over the head with a bat. I fall to the floor, head throbbing. The last thing I hear is a gunshot and Tala falling to the ground, and then everything goes black._

"Mr. Dickenson? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Rei. I-I'm sorry. I-I need to talk to Kai," Stanley said hurriedly. They had to find Tala. There was a slight pause as if the person on the other line was considering handing it to them. Eventually, a new voice surfaced from the silver phone. "Mr. Dickenson?"

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Dickenson?" Rei glanced over to the worried teen next to him who was staring at him with confusion. He had sensed the worried tone in Rei's voice and he immediately grew worried for his red heads safety. Had something happened to Tala? They locked eyes for a moment and the reassurance emitting from Rei's eyes relaxed him slightly.

Kai pressed his ear to his phone, focused on the hoarse voice on the other end as it spoke. Rei frowned as Kai pressed his ear against the phone while he was trying to listen, making understanding Mr. D even harder.

"Rei?" the voice choked out. Kai bit his lip, pressing his ear even closer.

"Mr. Dickenson, are you okay? You don't sound very good."

"I-I'm fine. What? Where? I-I-" Kai was staring at him now, pleading for him to ask whether Tala was okay.

"Mr. Dickenson? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with Tala?" There was silence. Deadly silence. Kai held in a worried breathe. Rei watched despairingly. Had Kai been right? Was something wrong with Tala?

"Mr. Dickenson? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Rei. I-I'm sorry. I-I need to talk to Kai," the voice was hurried and he could barely make out what was said. Mr. Dickenson was urgent and restless. Something was very wrong. Rei glanced at Kai and nodded. Kai nodded too, and took the phone from the younger teen. He pressed it to his ear and soon Rei was listening in too. "Mr. Dickenson?"

"Kai, something happened…I-I don't know-"

"Is Tala there?" Kai asked urgently. He didn't care if Mr. Dickenson was hurt or if something happened to Tala's parents. All he cared about was whether Tala was okay. Rei elbowed him and frowned. How can someone be so selfish?

"H-He…I don't know Kai. I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I-I don't…remember…" Rei snatched the phone from his captain with an amazing amount of speed. Kai blinked when the object in his hand disappeared. He had to give Rei some more credit for his speed sometimes.

"Where are you Mr. Dickenson?" Rei asked with concern. "676 Jackson Street. Please be careful. But I-I think they-"

"They what?" Kai interrupted, seizing the mobile phone back and glaring at Rei for snatching it in the first place. There was a deadly silent pause, which confirmed Kai's fears. "Is h-he hurt?"

"I believe so, Kai. I remember a-a gun shot…and Tala falling t-to the f-floor…and there's blood…Tala"

Kai froze. They had him. Boris had him. He knew it. They had Tala. Tala was back at Biovolt, and Kai let it happen. Why hadn't he done something? He should have known Boris would have tried something. It was the perfect opportunity. He would have been defenseless. He wouldn't have had his team or Kai there to protect him. Why hadn't he seen it? He let out a few shaky breaths to calm himself, but inside he was screaming. How could he be so stupid?

Rei gasped at the news. He had to do something. Kai would have a heart attack if he didn't do something. He hung up and then dialed an ambulance; meanwhile Kai was just sitting there, screaming inside. His inner turmoil was giving him a spitting headache. He needed to lie down. He stood up shakily and stepped forward to go to his room. Strong arms wrapped around him to hold him steady. Rei smiled reassuringly, but he too was shouting at himself for not trusting Kai's judgment. They entered Kai's dark room.

"Kai," Rei gasped when a small tear fell gently on the back of his hand. He stared at it miserably, feeling his own tears surface. He looked up at Kai, who was crying. Rei had never seen Kai so upset. It scared him. Kai was supposed to be strong. He was stronger than all of them.

"Shh Kai. It's ok. We'll help Tala, I promise." Kai nodded and slumped down on his bed. He took some more shaky breaths and calmed down. The tears were still clinging to his eyelashes, but none were falling anymore.

"Listen. I'm going to go and find Bryan, Ian and Spencer, okay?" Kai nodded and felt his last comforting support disappear and leave the room. He let out a sudden sob as a cold chill had befallen upon him. He buried his face in his hands. Tala was gone.

* * *

"What!" Rei hesitated. He could leave and live, but then have to face Kai alone. Or he could answer and die. With a hefty sigh, he went for option two. And even though his mind was telling him that he was over exaggerating, his heart was thumping like crazy, as if he _was_ about to die. 

"It's Rei. I need your help with something." Silence followed. He held in a breath, waiting for the response.

"Help you with what?"

"Mr. Dickenson called…um…Kai is in his room…crying…" Silence. They probably weren't the best choice of words, but they seemed to do the trick. The door opened swiftly, taking him by surprise. He blinked a few times before realizing that the large body of Spencer stood in front of him. He strained his neck to look up at him, noting the mixed expressing on the older teens features.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Rei asked, glancing at Bryan as he approached the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Why was he crying?" Bryan answered, crossing his arms and closing his eyes like would do so many times before. Rei shook the thought from his mind and decided to direct the answer to Ian, who was shorted tan himself and he didn't have to strain his neck to look at him. Spencer and Bryan were just too tall.

"Tala…"

"What happened to him?" Bryan growled angrily. Rei couldn't tell whether he was just annoyed or whether he expected what the answer might be. Ian and Spencer grew solemn, glaring at Rei for the answer.

"…Boris…"

Bryan growled. No more needed to be said. He stalked away, down and hall and into Kai's room. Ian followed and soon Spencer was making his way towards the door too. Rei sighed. It was the right thing to do. They could help him. They knew Boris and Biovolt better than anyone. They were their only hope.

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked the tallest one as he stepped into the dark room. Spencer glanced at the hurt Kai crying on the bed for a while. It was true, not even he had seen Kai like this. "We will have to get Tala back."

"But it's too dangerous," Rei argued. He wasn't about to put anyone in danger. Not his captain, not his team, not even the other Demolition Boys. No one.

"Rei, we are a team. If one of us fall, we all fall. If one of us is in trouble, then it is our duty to help them. He is our captain, and he would do the same for us. Even if that meant risking his own life to save ours." Spencer said seriously. Rei hesitated and then nodded at the serious words. It was true. If it had been Tyson or Max or Kai in there, then he would risk his own life to save them. They were his team. He would have to help them. It would be his duty to help them.

Rei nodded. "Ok, then."

**

* * *

**

(Phone call)

"Yes?"

"_Sir, we have Tala Ivanov."_

"Excellent. Did you use the weapon I recommended?"

"_Yes, sir. Worked like a charm."_

"Excellent. Any witnesses?"

"_Yes, sir. Mr. Stanley Dickenson, sir."_

"Perfect. And Katie?"

"_Dungeons. Her injuries are not a concern."_

"Very good, Vadim. I'm impressed. What of Ivanov's condition?"

"_Stable. He was quick, sir. We got his arm, but it was enough to render him unconscious, sir."_

"I told you I train my students to be the best, and Tala is the best. He would have easily detected the weapon before it had hit him. Lucky you didn't miss."

"_Yes, sir. It is. But I can assure you that Jake has the best aim, sir."_

"Very well. I shall be seeing a progress report on our dear Ivanov on my desk, Vadim."

"_Yes, sir."_

"Inform me went he wakes up, too."

"_Yes Boris, sir. What of the others?"_

"Ah yes. Keep a close eye on them. Especially Hiwatari and the other three. They are clever. They will come for him."

"_Yes sir. And when they do?"_

"We'll be ready…"

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

Please don't kill me for the shortness. I know, I'm evil, but please, be patient. Thank you to those ten reviewers who reviewed. I just don't see the point of having well over 10 alerts for this story, yet only getting half a dozen reviews! What's up with that?

Okay, well it's late so I'm just going to post this up now, so sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hopefully there aren't any. Next chapter Tala will wake up and then they're going to have to find Tala. And Kai is going through a serious mental breakdown here. Not really, he's just worried and upset. Anyways, reviews!

Same thing as last time. Ten reviews, or no chapter.

_Read and Review Please_

…**BlooD MasCarA…**


	15. Trapped in a Web of False Security

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything except unrecognizable characters

**Warnings:**Yaoi. Coarse language. Dark lemon, Rape, rated R stuff. Whatever you want to call it, it's in this chapter. This chappy is very dark.

**A/N:**Reviewers, you know who you are, I love you all! Thanks for all of the reviews! It's the next chappy! YAY! There is some Russian talking in here. The English translation will be included, too, so don't worry. Yes, it is real Russian, just so you know, before anyone asks me. This chapter is very angsty, so I've changed the genre from whatever the hell it used to be, to romance/angst. I really like this chapter for some reason. It gets really dark at the end. So no likey, no read. 

So happy readings.

* * *

**Prisoners and Warriors**  
Chapter 15  
**…****BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

**

"What's he saying?" Rei asked softly, leaning forward somewhat to whisper in Bryan's ear. Bryan shrugged indifferently, although his cold eyes were calculating. Rei frowned, shoulders sagging and his golden eyes now trained on the torn figure in bed. How could all of this happen?

Kai was an emotional wreck. He just lay there; crying, whispering words that Rei could only assume were Russian. But he wasn't very good with other languages. The others were crowded around on the floor. The rest of the Bladebreakers had joined some time after Kai's initial breakdown. Now the Demolition Boys were working with Kenny (much to their distaste) and Dizzy formulating plans to try and rescue Tala. So far, things weren't looking so good.

The Russians had long since ignoring all of Kai's ranting, although Rei was eager to know what he was saying. Tyson, Max and Hilary were sitting beside Rei, watching Kai curiously. They had left the little circle sometime after Ian shouted at them saying they were getting in the way or weren't helping.

"Just ignore him, Rei. He'll be fine," Bryan assured him, although Rei wasn't really listening.

"_Yuri…Ne magu zhit' bes tebya_," Kai whispered, another set of fresh tears trickling down his cheek. Rei watched, head hurting and his own heart cringing. He couldn't imagine the kind of pain and culpability Kai must have been feeling. If they didn't save Tala, who knows what would happen to Kai. They may loose him forever.

"What's he saying?" Rei repeated, determined to get an answer. Bryan sensed the strength of mind. He sighed. "He said: _Tala...I can't live without you_."

"Oh," was Rei's unintelligent answer. What more could he say? Kai began to whisper more words. "_Yuri…Ti nuzhna mne…Ti ochen' nuzhna mne…Ti nuzhna mne vsyo bol'she i bol'she…_"

Rei looked in Bryan's direction. Rolling his lavender eyes, Bryan sighed. "He said: _Tala. I need you. I need you so much. I need you more and more._ Okay? Now just leave him."

"_Ya sku chai yo_" Kai mumbled again.

"He said: _I miss you_," Bryan interjected before Rei could ask again. "Please, Rei. Just don't worry about Kai. He'll be okay. I promise."

Rei nodded. "Okay." He gave the broken teen a long look, before turning back to the others. They had to do something. They sat there in silence for a while, Kenny's swift typing was the only background noise. Things were getting desperate.

"Guys, I don't think we can do this. I managed to obtain the blueprints of Biovolt, but their security is tight. I don't see a way in," Kenny said regretfully. They all nodded terribly. They just couldn't leave Tala there. They just couldn't.

"There must be a way, chief. I know there is," Rei said sternly. All eyes fell on him for a moment, but they all knew he was right. They couldn't give up. If not for Tala's sake, then for Kai's.

"I know a way."

Shocked, yet confused, they all turned to Kai. That was his first English word since the breakdown. That determined shine in his crimson eyes had come back. Their confident leader had returned.

"Kai? How?" Spencer asked seriously.

"There is only one way."

"And what is that?" Rei asked. He feared the answer. And he was right to. When the answer came, he was ready to abort the entire mission.

It was suicide.

**

* * *

**

Icy orbs sluggishly glazed about what was made out to be a room of some kind, but it was way too dark to see. The stonewalls were lined with green, slimy moss. There was a light somewhere in the room, but he couldn't turn his head around enough to see. He was paralyzed, or close to it.

He blinked slowly. His eyelids were so heavy. He found it almost impossible to open them again. His cherry lips twitched, a foul smell entered his nose and immediately the presence of another filled his senses. There was someone else in the room.

He was almost certain that they were unaware he had awoken, because they made no move to check up on him, or talk to him. They were oblivious to his consciousness. He calmed himself, willing his heart not to panic. He slowed his breathing and closed his eyes again. To anyone, he wouldn't appear to be asleep. He attempted to very slowly and noiselessly move his body, but he didn't move an inch. Something was wrong.

He struggled silently to turn his body to face that unreachable light, wordlessly stressing his hands to help him, but they wouldn't obey his command. They were unmoving. Why wasn't his body responding?

Then his other sensed came back to him, and the feeling in his arm returned. He felt coarse material grip at his wrists, which were sore from his struggle. His ankles were the same, supporting some sort of strong, rough fabric. He was tied down.

His icy blue eyes opened, and instantly widened. He went to struggle harder, almost pleading for the rope around his torso, arms and legs to release him, but a sharp, burning pain struck him in his arm. He opened his mouth to cry out in pain, but his throat was too sore to create an audible sound.

"I see you're awake." He froze instantly, that cold, harsh, familiar voice making his spine shiver. His arm swelled with pain from the sudden movement, causing a whimper to escape his lips. The tall, looming figure before him glared cruelly down at the pained teen, his lips forming a malevolent, sadistic smirk.

Boris Balcov.

"My dear, Tala. How pitiful you've become. It must have been because of your encounter with that _rat-bag_ boy. Because no student of mine would make such a pathetic, disgraceful noise such as a whimper," Boris mocked, sneering down at the fallen red head.

Tala's memory returned to him instantly, the past events flashing before his azure eyes. The escape from Biovolt, which he had been planning since he first stepped foot inside the prison. He remembered climbing that mountain for days before collapsing in front of the cottage where Hiro had found him. He remembered the joy he felt when he discovered that Hiro's brother was on the same beyblading team as Kai. And then…he met Kai again.

He opened his mouth, wanting to scream out his boyfriend's name, but no words came out. Boris's spiteful cackle erupted in the silence.

"It's a shame that that fucking _rat-bag_ couldn't join us, don't you agree, Tala?" Boris sneered wickedly, circling around the stone table Tala was strapped to.

Tala shut his eyes tight, pleading his tears wouldn't fall in front of the man he despised so much.

The memory of him being able to hold Kai in his arms again, the joy and comfort that had overwhelmed him, had returned. The sensation of Kai's cherry lips on his own, how he had longed for so many years to touch him like that. He wanted so badly to feel Kai inside of him, to be able to make him his…but he may never get the chance.

He remembered seeing the rest of the team, meeting Kai's team and going to Japan. He remembered…his parents…his brother…his family. He remembered crying when they held him because he was finally going to be loved by his family; he was finally going to have a family. But then his memory went fuzzy. He recalled entering the house, and then…a gunshot.

Tala's eyes widened. He wanted to cry out for Kai, and for his family, who were no doubt dead, or being held captive inside this hellhole. Inside the abbey…he was inside the abbey…

The thought struck a nerve, and the tears that were clinging to his eyelashes flowed freely down his pale features. His arms was aching again, and he remembered the pain he felt when the bullet penetrated his left arm, and dug itself into his flesh. He recalled falling to the ground, and his mother falling to the floor, unconscious. He could remember hearing a body fall behind him, no doubt his father, or brother…or Mr. Dickenson. He didn't know whom, but he feared for their lives, and the lives of his friends.

_Kai…_

Tala opened his mouth again; another small whimper escaped his throat. He wanted to scream in pain, to mourn for his loved ones…but he couldn't speak. He was defenseless…

"Are you yearning for him, my dear, Tala? Are you yearning to touch that fucking _rat-bag_ again? He fucked up my plans, Tala, so I'll make sure that _rat-bag_ gets exactly what's coming to him."

A sob escaped Tala's lips, and he felt the anger boil inside of him. He was seeing red. He whispered something inaudible, but Boris caught what he had said.

"What was that, my dear, Tala? So you do want that _rat-bag_? Speak Tala, I can't hear you very well," Boris was mocking him, but he just glared up at the old man, trying his hardest to scream out the words.

"Speak up, my dear. My hearing is starting to fail me at my old age. Do you want to see that _rat-bag_ again?"

Tala's icy orbs burned into the cold, gray eyes of the man looming over him, but Boris shook it off like it was nothing. He opened his mouth to speak, his voice hoarse, and shaky. "He's…n-na-"

"I'm afraid you're still not speaking clearly, young Tala. Do you want to see that _rat-bag_ again? Do you want to fuck him?"

"He's…name…"

"What's that?" Boris cupped his hand around his ear, mockingly encouraging Tala to speak louder, to dare utter his name. Tala screwed his eyes shut and pushed the pain away. He wanted Kai, he needed Kai.

"His name is Kai!" Tala spat icily, the tears flowing harder than ever. Boris leered down at him, smirking with twisted satisfaction.

"Do you, Tala? Do you really? You see, if you want to see him again, then I suggest you tell me where the fucking _rat-bag_ is."

"His name is Kai!" Tala screamed back, the pain was flooding back with unbearable ferocity. It was so intense, he felt sweat break out on his face, and the whimper returning to his voice.

_Kai…_

"Tell me where he is Tala, and I'll let you go. You and your family go. You can be free to live like normal people, and put all this behind you. Just tell me where Kai is," Boris said testily. He was offering Tala freedom, and Boris always kept to his word. His freedom, and the freedom of his family…

But how did he know that they were alive? Boris could be lying, and then he would be sending Kai to an early grave.

"Don't believe me?" Boris asked, as if reading the red head's mind. He clapped his hands together, and immediately a set of gray guards stalked over to the pair, in their arms Tala could see them dragging three figures. His heart pounded as they came into the light and the illuminated faces of his parents and brother appeared before him. His mother was being carried, still unconscious. Her fiery ginger hair was chaotic and swaying in front of her regal features. She hung limply, but her chest rose lightly, in steady breaths. She was alive.

The gray guard beside her held his brother, chains bounded around his ankles and wrists. His clothes were torn and dirty, and he smelt of something foul. His arms were bleeding and his eyes closed. But he was conscious, Tala could tell. He'd been tortured. Jake's eyelids opened to reveal a dull, emerald eye, whist the other sported a dull, abnormal colour. Tala's breath came out shallow and shaky. Jake's left eye was blind.

Jake's one good eyes stared blankly at Tala, confusion and pain shown clearly in his lifeless orbs. The fear and pain swelled up in Tala's chest. It was his entire fault. He had done this to them. He had to get them out of here. He couldn't bear to even look at their pained face.

It was his fault.

Beside Jake stood another gray guard, holding his father tightly in their grip. His dark, crimson hair was hectic and dirty; his light blue eyes were pained and drooping. He was unconscious, but his chest was rising normally, he was fine. He looked in better shape than Jake, but his ankles and wrists were still chained together.

"Enough proof for you, my dear, Tala? Now, if you tell me where Kai is, I'll let them go, and you can join them too, if you wish," Boris said, smirking that foul smirk. Tala gulped. He couldn't betray Kai, could he? What would Kai do? Not even he could answer that one, and he knew Kai better than anyone.

"I…I don't know," Tala whispered. Boris sneered back at him with hatred. "You don't know. You don't know! What kind of a fool do you take me for! Where is he you fucking brat!" Boris spat heatedly, seizing Tala by the throat. Tala felt his neck constrict and his air supply vanishing. He struggled desperately, the tears flowing down again as he prayed for his life. He was going to die.

"N-no!" he sputtered, struggling and screaming to be released. The hold on his neck tightened momentarily and Tala felt the panic rise and his heart thumping badly. He couldn't die, he couldn't. Then, the grip loosened and disappeared all together. He inhaled urgently, coughing and choking as his breath returned to him. He took long lasting breaths, screwing his eyes shut and praying for a miracle.

"H-he's in Japan," Tala muttered, hating himself for betraying his own boyfriend. The one person he'd die to protect. But he had to save his family, or he'd never get another chance.

"I know that, you stupid boy! He'll come after you! I want to know how, where and when!" Boris snapped angrily, striking Tala on the cheek hard. Tala whimpered in pain, cursing inwardly. He couldn't tell him that. If he told Boris where Kai was, Kai would have a chance, but he can't lead Kai straight into a trap. He couldn't betray him like that.

He cried pitifully as Boris's gruff hands coiled around his throat again, tightening until he was choking and sputtering, pleading for help. Boris squeezed powerfully, suffocating the red head into existence. Tala squirmed and struggled, crying and begging for air.

"N-no! Please…I-I'll te-tell…you," Tala chocked out hoarsely. He gulped up big breaths as his old instructor released him. He circled him once more, nodding at the sentry, who left him and Tala alone, except for the gray guard who held Jake firmly in his grip. Jake didn't make a movement, just started blankly at the stone floor.

"Now, tell me Tala. What would Kai do? When would he strike? How? When?" Boris asked calmly. "Well?"

"H-he will come t-to Moscow from the airport, because he wants it to be public…and…he'll come for me as soon as possible…"

"How will he get into Biovolt? There is no way to get in. How?"

"He'll walk straight inside, with the others, probably take down some guards…I don't know…"

"Hn… All right, Tala. You and your family are free to go," Boris said, turning from him and walked up to the last guard. He nodded to the guard, who took out a chain of keys from his belt. Tala eyes them curiously. Jake didn't stir, nor did he stir as the guard released his chains. They clattered on the floor noisily. Jake took a few steps towards Tala, staggering and leaning on the stone table for support.

Tala watched him miserably. "J-Jake?" he stammered, trying to take a closer look at his brother, but a jolt of pain shot through his arm and he immediately stopped. He cursed himself for being so stupid.

The guard walked up to Tala solemnly. Tala's breathing became light and he felt relief wash over him as his freedom beckoned.

His cerulean eyes widened, that smirk was speaking evil to him. He struggled harder; his eyes mesmerized by the wickedness within those twisted lips.

"J-Jake? What's going on-" Tala stammered, but he didn't finish. Leather material crossed before his eyes, and then left his vision. He knew what it was. It was a leather collar. His breathing hitched as the leather collar was slipped around his neck, and the next thing he knew his head was strapped tight to the cold stone beneath him. He couldn't move his head. What was going on?

Fear struck in his eyes. It couldn't be…

Jake's smirk grew, his emerald eyes staring harshly at Tala's cold blue ones. Realization struck hard, and he knew that pain was coming to him.

Jake was one of them…

"N-no! Jake don't do this," Tala pleaded as his brother raised and pulled himself onto the table. It was as if all his injuries were nothing. Then, Tala noticed it. His eyes…his blind eye…he was wearing contacts. He wasn't really blind; he was just faking it to lure Tala into a trap.

Jake was one of them. He'd been playing them all for fools! He was working for Boris! He was the one who fired the shot into his arm…and struck whoever was standing behind him.

…Did that mean…that Jake wasn't really his brother? He was just hired to be, just to fool Tala into a false sense of security? Did he even have a family? Was it all just a lie?

He felt the tears prickling at the back of his eyes again as Jake sat on his stomach, straddling him. The gray guard had left, locking the door behind him so that no one could come in…or escape. Tala was still strapped tightly to the stone table, legs spread. He was completely defenseless…

"I'm sorry, Tala. But you were so easy to fool," Jake teased, smirking in Tala's face. His pink tongue found it's way across Tala's cheek, licking away the salty tears that were once again flowing freely. Tala was trapped. A sob escaped his pink lips, and then he was whimpering pathetically.

"Shh, Tala, shh…Let me ease your pain," Jake soothed, crushing his lips on Tala's in a bruising kiss. Tala didn't squirm. He didn't struggle. He let the tears run freely as his brother kissed down his jaw line and look off his clothes.He didn't move. He had to be submissive…it was the only way to take the minimum amount of pain.

He just cried, whist his brother took him carelessly, over and over again…

_Kai…_

**

* * *

**

What'cha think? Good, or what? I expect all my 10 reviews for this chapter! I'm not very happy with some people…

Okay, I'll admit it, I really like this chapter. I'm amazing. I find myself writing a whole chapter for a story every day. By the end of the week I'll probably update all my stories…then I'll have a little break. Man, I love school holidays…

_Read and Review Please_

10 reviews!

**…****BlooD MasCarA…**


End file.
